Warbler Road Trip
by BethBoop
Summary: The Warblers and Kurt go on a summer road trip around the US. This fic tells of the fun and adventures they have during the two months by themselves. Terrible summary. :  KLAINE.
1. 1Kurt

**A/N: Hi guys. This is a story solely about Dalton boys. Each chapter is a different POV from a different boy. I hope you like this chapter and you'll keep reading this story! :)  
><strong>

**Also- I have researched a bunch of cities... and if anyone wants to suggest any cities and things to do in those cities, let me know. :) I have them visiting 19 states I believe. I am always open to suggestions though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt<strong>_

"So David had a thought."

"Did it hurt his head when he thought?" I asked and Blaine laughed.

"He'll love that you said that. But seriously, it was a good idea. He wants us all to go on a road trip this summer since he and Wes are graduating and all of that."

"Oh." My good mood was immediately gone when Blaine mentioned the road trip. All I could think about was the expense that it would be.

"So we are definitely going to hit up Nashville, San Francisco, L.A., New York, Disney World and Minneapolis. From there for now it's just kind of whatever we feel like. I can probably count on Wes and David actually mapping it out though, they won't allow random spur are of the moment plans. We are going to fly into L.A. and rent a van and stay in motels and everything. The 8 of us. Obviously, you are still an honorary warbler and Jeff never ceases to tell me how much he misses you so you are still- Kurt?"

I sighed when my boyfriend realized that I hadn't said anything amidst his blabbering.

"Kurt? What's wrong? You haven't said anything in the past 15 minutes that I have been talking about this trip." Blaine's voice was worried. "Is something wrong with the trip?"

"I can't possibly go Blaine." I sighed.

"What, why not Kurt?" Blaine's voice came through the cellphone.

"I can't afford that Blaine. Not after my dad and Carole already spent their honeymoon money to send me to Dalton. I absolutely cannot ask for more money." I was close to tears and I knew I had to get off the call. "Hey Blaine, it's getting late. I have homework."

"Kurt, it's only 8. Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." I hung up the phone hurriedly before Blaine could hear the tears that were now making their way down my face. I threw the phone on the floor before I threw my face into the pillows that were placed on my bed.

_My boyfriend gets to spend most of his summer on a roadtrip that I cannot go on. He gets to go to New York City and I don't. I wo_n_'t_ _get to see him for so long._

I could hear my phone buzzing with a call and then a few seconds later, the voicemail buzz. Another missed call and two text messages later, and the phone went silent. It was a few moments of silence and then I heard footsteps, signaling that someone was coming into the room, and then Finn's voice.

"What's wrong Kurt? Blaine just called me saying you were upset about something and you won't pick up your phone or answer his text messages."

"moeoegpgh." I mumbled, keeping my face hidden in the pillows. I felt the side of the bed sink as Finn sat down.

"Dude seriously, what's wrong?"

I forced myself to sit up and I looked at Finn. "Blaine invited me to go on a road trip with him and 6 other Warblers." I managed to choke out.

"And that's a bad thing?" Finn asked, confusion all over his face.

"For 3 months. The whole summer. Staying in places like motels and eating out and visiting museums There is no possible way that I can ask my dad for that amount of money. I'm upset because it means that I won't see Blaine for 3 months." I managed to get out.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude. Also sorry that I can't help you out with this one." Finn stood up and went to leave the room. He halted and picked up my phone which he tossed back onto the bed "Call or text Blaine back. He's worried that he did or said something, and I don't want him calling me anymore."

After Finn left I stared at the phone for a few moments before throwing it aside. I put my head back into the pillows and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Finn burst into my room still half-asleep.<p>

"What Finn? I am in the middle of moisturizing." I said sticking my head out of the bathroom.

"You didn't get back to Blaine last night? I have 3 missed calls and 4 text messages from him." Finn said.

"No Finn. I fell asleep. I'm going to after I get ready for school. You should go get ready." I said looking back in the mirror, wanting to continue moisturizing. I could hear Finn grumbling as he left my room. After I was done moisturizing, I went to pick up my phone which had fallen on the floor and looked at the screen. _5 missed calls and 20 text messages. _I sat on my bed and opened them up.

_8:05- Kurt…-Blaine_

_8:06- Call me back…-Blaine_

_8:30- Please…-Blaine_

_9:00- You don't want to go with us?-Wes_

_9:00- Kurty!-David_

_9:01- I miss you! Come with us!-Jeff_

_9:02- Since I know the others all undoubtedly texted you, I agree with them.-Nick_

_9:10-Kurt…-Blaine_

_9:11- Come with us!-Thd_

_9:12- We WANT you to come.-Chad_

_9:15-I miss you!-Jeff_

_9:17- Did I mention that I miss you?- Jeff_

_9:20- We WANT you to come with us.-Wes_

_9:25- Kurt…-Blaine_

_9:30- It won't be as much fun without you!- David_

_9:31- We all miss our honorary Warbler!- Chad_

_9:33- If the others are texting you, ignore them- Blaine_

_9:36- I miss you! Please come.-Jeff_

_9:40- Come!-Thad_

_10:00- call me tomorrow?- Blaine_

I sighed as I erased all of them from my inbox and put my iPhone in my messenger bag, heading down into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kurt." Carole said turning around from the stove. "What's wrong? You don't seem like your usual perky self."

"I'm fine." I said attempting a smile as I sat down, letting my messenger bag thump to the floor.

"He wants to go on a warbley trip." Finn said coming into the room and heading directly for the pancakes that Carole was making, grabbing one and shoving it in his mouth.

"You're disgusting." I remarked.

"I'm hungry." Finn said with his mouth full.

"Why can't you go?" Carole asked. "Is it because you don't go there anymore?"

"Money." I muttered.

"Mon-" Carole started but I was saved from the conversation continuing by my dad entering the room and informing Finn and I that we needed to get to school. Finn, who was on his fourth pancake, groaned but he got up from the table. I jumped away from the kitchen counter, telling myself that I would call Blaine after school.

"I'm driving today." Finn called.

"Fine." I responded.

* * *

><p>"Can you say that again?" I said to Blaine as we were sitting in the front seats of his car. Blaine had surprised me by showing up at McKinley after the school day was done and insisting that I let him talk to me.<p>

"I uh- skipped school. David and Wes covered for me. Told the teachers I was too sick to go to class. I've done it a lot of times for they owed me big time. " Blaine grinned before continuing. "I spoke to your dad and the Warblers going on the trip. Not going into specifics but you are going on the trip. We shortened it a bit but you are going. Everything is covered and you just need spending money which your dad said would be your next 5 years' Christmas gifts. I'm not entirely sure whether he was joking about that fact or not to be honest-oh." Blaine stopped talking as I leaned over the seats to kiss him.

"You are the most wonderful boyfriend." I said, breaking away but keeping my lips still very close to Blaine's.

"You are adorable." Blaine said moving into my lips and groaning as I suddenly jerked away from them.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I don't really think we want to do this in a parking lot at my very non-tolerant school." I said smiling while sliding back into the passenger seat. "It's lucky Finn insisited on driving to school today, so now you get to drive me back home."

"That may or may not have been planned this morning." Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Finn is a good guy. Why couldn't _you_ tell me how upset you were about not being able to go?"

"I was embarrassed about making a huge deal out of it." I muttered. "Which it then actually became."

"Well, don't be." Blaine said as he put the keys into the ignition and started his car. "In 2 weeks, you, I and 6 other crazy Warblers will embarking on a 2 and a bit months long road trip." Blaine grinned so widely that I found myself smiling and then I frowned upon remembering something else.

"What?" Blaine asked, seeing my expression change.

"I'll miss Mercedes and Finn and New Directions…" I trailed off.

"That was the one reason that I was hesitant to ask you about if you wanted to be gone for so long. Jeff was obnoxious about making me ask you though." Blaine said.

"Speaking of Jeff, what was with all of the Warbler texts I received last night? Did you tell them I said no?" I asked.

"Well, Wes and David knew that I was mentioning it to you, and they came into my room a little after you hung up and I was moping. I had the guitar out and I guess they told all of the others." Blaine said looking at me.

"EYES ON THE ROAD BLAINE!" I said sharply. "Yep, the guitar generally means that you are moping about something. I have been informed of that from all of the Warblers many a time." I laughed as I saw Blaine blush. "Well, I am excited. Kurt Hummel is actually excited for a road trip."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke up. "No hair product for you."

My shriek was so loud I actually made Blaine nearly drive off the road and hit a tree.

"WHAT?"


	2. LA 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for the alerts that I recieved! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you could review, that would be amazing! :)**

_DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Warblers or Glee._

_**EDIT: Hey guys... sorry if you get an alert that I added a chapter. I just realized that I hadn't put spaces and some of the story didn't make sense as it suddenly jumped. I added those spaces and that is basically why you got a notification of a new chapter... I apologize!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine POV<strong>_

"Jeff. You are so annoying." I told the boy who was standing next to me. "I mean, I knew this already but so far today, I have seen an even newer, even more annoying side of you."

"I can't help it if I get really excited about trips and going places and just leaving behind Dalton for a while and hanging out with all of you lot and experiencing…" Jeff paused while he thought about what he could say next. "Experiencing new experiences." Jeff's face broke into a big grin as if he was highly impressed with himself for thinking up that statement.

"Loads of people have used that saying way before you ever used it Jeff. You really aren't all that special using it." Wes remarked from where he was sitting in one of the plastic chairs across from where I was standing with Jeff and Kurt. Jeff's face fell momentarily at Wes' comment but he perked up a few seconds later when he thought of something else.

"Flying! I completely forgot about the flying!" He nearly shouted.

"Shut up." Wes said grumpily.

"We _are_ in an airport Jeff. Maybe it's just me but the fact that we are in an airport makes it kind of hard to forget about the flying." Chad commented, suddenly appearing with Nick, carrying cups of coffee which they dispersed amongst the group, making sure to skip Jeff.

"I know we are in an airport Chad. I just keep thinking about how it's a road trip and how we'll be driving and everything." Jeff continued, unaware that he had just been deliberately skipped over for the caffeine.

"_You_ won't be driving." Nick said, putting extra emphasis on the you part of his statement.

"Ignoring Nick's comment, I keep forgetting about the fact that we have to fly into LA in order to start the trip. You know, I don't really understand why we have to fly into LA in order to start the trip. You know, I don't really understand why we have to fly and rent a car in LA? Why can't we just start in Ohio and go from here?" Jeff asked and I really wanted to roll my eyes at his persistent noise. I looked at Kurt and smiled when I saw him do that exact motion- twice in fact. I was looking at Kurt's hair, which even though he had done it very quickly that morning, looked nice. Of course I had let him bring his hair products but what he didn't know was that I had a plan to get them away from him. I sort of feared the Kurt wrath I would endure but had decided that it would be totally worth it. Of course I would hide my hair products from him so he couldn't do the same back to me.

"Because it makes it easier. California is at the end of the US so we can start at one end and go to the other. Ohio is in a weird place in the US and it would make much more sense to start at one of the coastlines. Jeff, do you know how to stop talking?" Kurt asked and I fought back a grin. We all knew the answer to that question; including Kurt who I knew just wanted to hear Jeff's answer.

"Nope. And I won't be shutting up this entire trip so you can count that hope out. I also won't cease to take pictures. I have a digital camera and it will be in my hands always. You lot had better be careful because I know ALL about blackmail and how to effectively get blackmail pictures." Jeff said grinning evilly.

"Taking pictures of Kurt and I together doesn't count as blackmail anymore Jeff. Not since we are together, so you can take that idea and throw it out of the window." I grinned widely as I put my arm around Kurt.

"You two are absolutely no fun." Jeff said turning his back on us and speaking to the rest of the group. "Wes, David, Thad, Chad and Nick- you had better all be watching out for my blackmailing skills. Well, actually, I don't want you to be watching out for them because that would totally ruin my entire plan." Jeff finally stopped talking as he realized the trouble that his big mouth had gotten him in, not even an hour into the trip.

"Can we somehow take the camera away from him?" I heard Thad mutter and I looked at him grinning.

"No you cannot." Jeff piped in and Thad groaned. "I heard you and it will be under my protection the entire time."

"Jeff, your so called "protection" of electronical devices stinks. The last time you had a camera you dropped it, into a river." Wes called out

"I seem to recall you and David having something to do with that actually Wes. Of course I couldn't prove anything though." Jeff shot back.

"Okay, sounds like they are calling our gate." I heard Kurt say and I listened carefully. I did indeed her them call Gate 34 to Los Angeles, California. I took a hold of Kurt's hand as he squealed in excitement.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." I proclaimed. "I refuse to be in the middle of Jeff and Nick." I was looking at the plane and how there were 3 seats on either side of the plane. I had looked at my plane ticket and seen that I was sitting between Jeff and Nick. Kurt was a row behind between Wes and David and Thad and Chad were on the opposite side of the plane, sitting either side of a poor, unsuspecting woman.<p>

"Blaine! Sit down! There is a line of people behind you waiting to get on." Wes snapped and I groaned. I threw my bag into the overhead bin and unceremoniously climbed into the middle seat, deliberately stomping on Jeff's foot as I did so.

"BLAINE!" Jeff yelled, bringing his foot up to his chest and rubbing it.

"Oops." I muttered as I sat down in the seat.

"Oh Blainey, don't you wish you could be siting with your dear Kurty right now?" Nick said grinning.

"I don't see why I got stuck between the two of you… anyone but you two." I said grumbling.

"Well, I may have talked to the reservation person and convinced her that this was the best way for us to go." Jeff said.

"When did you do that? I spoke t the flight reservation desk person. We dec ided that you weren't allowed to do it." Wes said from behind us.

"When you called for Kurt. You stepped away from the phone for a minute to get or do something, I don't remember, and that was when I got on and requested that Blaine be moved in between the two of us. Chad was actually placed here. The lady wasn't all that happy about it but I got her to do it pretty much right before you came back in." Jeff was grinning his head off now, pleased with himself for such a successful maneuver. I looked around and I could see everyone including Kurt laughing about the fact that I was stuck between Jeff and Nick.

"That's why you were holding the phone? I knew I shouldn't have accepted your lame reason about why." Wes said between laughs.

"You do know that I will be getting you back for this torture right Jeff?" I asked menacingly.

"Oh please…" Jeff scoffed. "Blaine, your idea of getting someone back involves locking their door and taking the key. That's really not much of a punishment and I can't see how you could think up anything more creative than that when we are going to be in places that you don't even know."

"You forget that I now have Kurt on my side. Although he may be laughing with you guys right now, a little kissing and I should be able to get him on my side. He always gives into my charms." I grinned as I heard Kurt sputter a little in the seat behind me.

"Blaine!" I heard him protest. "I do NOT always give into your charms!"

"Tell me one time that you haven't Kurt…" I called back to the seat behind me.

"Um…" There was an awkward pause as Kurt thought for a few minutes and then gave up. "Okay, so maybe I will end up helping you with this prank. Sorry Jeff."

* * *

><p>"WE ARE IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs as we exited the airport into the warm, sunny weather.<p>

"Jeff, how can you have so much energy?" Kurt groaned from behind me. I turned around and laughed at his appearance. He was still half-asleep from sleeping on the plane and his hair was no longer nicely done. There were tufts in random places and I knew he would flip if he knew what his hair really looked like.

"Because I am the only one who didn't sleep on the plane… ergo, not still half-asleep like you. By the way, your hair looks great." Jeff said before he turned back around.

I heard Kurt give a shriek and his hands flew up to is hair. I pulled them down and gave them a quick kiss. "Your hair looks fine Kurt. Ignore Jeff." I said while glaring at Jeff from behind Kurt's head.

"Where did Wes and David go?" Thad asked.

"Probably to make out. We all know that they should be in a relationship." Jeff responded brightly.

"Jeff, they both have girlfriends." Chad responded.

"So, does that mean anything? Blaine had a girlfriend for a while and Kurt kissed that one blonde girl from New Directions." Jeff retorted back.

"But seriously, where did they go?" Thad asked.

"To get the rental van. They announced that they were going to meet us around here with it. Did any of you listen?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nope." Kurt,Nick, Chad and Thad chorused.

"I was wondering why we were standing here." Jeff remarked.

"It's like taking care of a bunch of 2 year olds." I muttered.

"Ahhh Blaine. You love us." Chad said grinning.

"There they are." Kurt said suddenly pointing. I looked up to see a blue van that was coming around the corner with Wes at the wheel and David in the passenger seat. It pulled up next to us and the entire mound of luggage that was surrounding us. David and Wes got out and walked over to us.

"That rental man did not trust me one bit." Wes grumbled as we all started to throw luggage in the back of the van.

"Be careful!" Kurt shrieked as Jeff unceremoniously chucked his designer bags in.

"That's because you look like a sketchy fellow there Wes." Nick said.

" I do NOT!" Wes argued back.

"You so do too." Nick shot back.

"So, should we just let them argue?" Thad asked. I looked around and saw the other 5 boys were standing around me. All of the luggage was already in the van and Nick and Wes didn't seem to notice that we were all standing around watching them.

"Okay. As much I would love to see this completely pointless argument continue, I think we would all like to get on the road and head down to downtown LA to explore." David suddenly spoke up. Wes and Nick looked around and both flushed when they realized what was happening.

"Everyone get in. I'm driving! I'm driving!" Wes ran around to the driver side of the van and jumped in. David climbed into the passenger seat and I joined everyone else in climbing into the two backseats of the van.

"I wanted to drive." Jeff claimed.

"Absolutely not." I responded.

"When pigs fly." Kurt said.

"I saw a pig fly once…" Jeff started but an argument from the front distracted us.

"David, do you have the map?" Wes asked.

"Map? I thought Nick had the GPS..?" David asked.

"GPS? No… I thought we agreed that David would bring the map?" Nick responded.

"Well I didn't bring it." David said.

"GUYS!" Wes shouted.

"Are you guys serious right now? We don't have a map OR a GPS?" I asked groaning as I put my head in my hands.


	3. LA 2

**A/N: So here is Chapter 3 in the Warblers Road Trip. Thank you all for the notifications that I am getting! I have already written a chapter based off one that was suggested so don't feel shy to suggest your city or something that you want them to do and I can write it in.**

**Also, I hope you guys are all okay with the way I write this story. I sort of jump from event to event but it is the only way that I can think of to do it without it being a 10,000 word chapter or something.  
><strong>

**Please review the story. It helps me and I love seeing them!**

_DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the Warblers or anything of Glee._

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA 2<strong>_

_Wes POV_

"Jeff! Get back here… Seriously! This grocery store is huge and we don't want to lose you." I yelled as I saw the blond haired boy start to dash off.

"JEFF!" Blaine roared and we all turned to look at him surprise. Blaine's tone even surprised Jeff and he halted in his tracks and turned around.

"Jeff, just meet us at the checkout lanes in about 25 minutes." Kurt said while petting Blaine's hand.

"yeah!" Jeff punched the air before he raced off, pushing a grocery cart in front of him.

"He's going to be an issue." Nick remarked as we all watched him disappear around an aisle.

"We'll meet you in 25 minutes." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked off with another grocery cart.

"More like a hour with it being you two." Thad called after them. I watched as Kurt blushed and Blaine just laughed.

"What do we want to get?" I asked the boys around me.

"Well, we know that Jeff will have the junk food covered." David said.

"But there is no way that he will share any of what he gets." Nick pointed out.

"I am not sitting by him in the car from now on. Not as long as he has junk food and sugar." Chad groaned and we all laughed.

"Your only option right now is to split up Blaine and Kurt and I don't see that happening anytime soon, do you?" Thad asked grinning.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Was that Jeff?" David asked and I nodded grimly, having recognized the voice from the first ha. I started in the direction of the voice and I knew the others were following. After looking down 4 aisles, I looked down one to see Jeff standing in the middle of it, surrounded by cans of soup.

"JEFF! What are you doing?" Nick yelled as we all walked over to him. Jeff looked up as he heard our voices and his face immediately looked guilty.

"I was looking at the spaghetti-o's and I noticed Toy Story spaghetti-o's and I accidentally knocked over all of the cans when I reached for them."

"Jeff, you can't get spaghetti-o's. We are getting food that is easy to prepare."

"I just like spaghetti-o's." Jeff claimed.

"Jeff…" Chad groaned as we all bent down to help pick up cans, all except David who went over to Jeff's cart.

"Jeff, you are 18 years old, not 10." He remarked looking into the cart.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Oreos, Twizzlers, Fruit Snacks, Chips." David listed off.

"How did you manage to get all of that so quickly?" Thad asked looking at Jeff in surprise.

"I'm a speed grocery-grocerer-grocer y shopper." Jeff grinned.

"How much sugar have you consumed already Jeff?" I asked as I picked up the last few cans of soup and stacked them back on the wall.

"Half a pack of oreos." Jeff grinned.

"Oh my god." Chad exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him if I have to sit next to him. It's going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Let's eat first." Jeff exclaimed.<p>

"Jeff, you ate half a pack of oreos only 3 hours ago. How are you hungry again?" I asked. We were all walking through the Farmers Market in LA and had been for an hour. We hadn't gotten very far as Kurt kept dragging Blaine into random stores and Jeff kept doing the same, only by himself.

"I'm kind of hungry too actually." Chad piped up from the back of the group.

"Okay, once Blaine and Kurt decide to leave that stupid shop, we can get food." I wasn't sure exactly why I had been put in charge but I wasn't going to argue with it.

"We heard that Wes." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked up to the group, both holding a few bags.

"Are you done? I want food." Jeff piped up.

"I saw a cute place earlier. It was called Joan's on 3rd." Kurt said. "What street are we on right now?"

"W. 8th Street." David replied, squinting to see what the closest street sign said.

"We need to go to W. 3rd. That's where Joan's is." Kurt started to walk away and we all hurried after him. After walking about 20 minutes, we came across a cute looking restaurant and walked in.

"This is adorable Kurt. I've got this one. Get whatever you want." I heard Blaine say to Kurt as we all sat down at a table, and Jeff immediately opened the menu.

"Hello, I am Julia. What can I get you?" The waitress asked as she came over.

"Coke."

"Iced Tea."

"Ew."

"Root Beer"

"Why not just get beer?"

"Cream Soda"

"Disgusting."

"Jeff! Do you have to comment on every single person's order?" Blaine asked exasperated.

"Yes!"

"Lime Soda"

"Apple Juice"

"Diet Coke"

"You would get a diet coke Kurt." I commented on the last one.

"Oh shut up Wes." Kurt said. I grinned and turned to David. We talked about the film studios in Hollywood until the waitress came back with the drinks. She placed them around the table and then she took the food orders, starting with Kurt this time.

"No comments on anyone's order Jeff!" Kurt quickly said before he ordered. "Asparagus and Leak Quiche"

"Egg Salad"

"Chicken Caesar Salad Wrap"

"Turkey Breast Sandwich"

"Tuna Melt"

"BLT"

"Grilled cheese with ham"

"Mac and Cheese"

"Jeff, you are such a child!" David shot out at Jeff's food order.

"WHAT? Nick got a grilled cheese. He's as much of a child as I am!" In his exuberance of protesting Jeff managed to knock his coke, Kurt's diet coke and Blaine's root beer all over the table and all over Kurt's lap.

"JEFF!" Kurt shrieked as he stood up, soda spilling out of his lap and onto the floor.

"Oops?"

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that we are at the Hollywood Walk of Fame! There are so many amazing stars here. I never thought I would get here and I can't believe I am here with all of you guys especially you." I could hear Kurt gushing behind me. I was walking behind David and trying to keep an eye on him amongst the large groups of people who were also looking at the stars on the ground. I had been looking down every so often and had spotted quite a few names that were familiar to me including Antonio Banderas, Johnny Cash, Walt Disney, Jimi Hendrix, Johnny Depp, and Michael Jackson. I had to admit that it was pretty interesting to see the wide variety of stars that were on the walk, and the various types of entertainment that they were from. Blaine and Kurt stopped behind me to look at a star and I turned to see who they were looking at when a sudden flash blinded me.<p>

"JEFF!" I yelled once I had my vision back. "You do NOT need the flash on in broad daylight! I've told you that already!"

"I know and I remember you telling me that but it makes it much more fun." Jeff was grinning as I glared at him.

"You keep doing that and I promise you, you will mysteriously lose the camera." I threatened. Jeff gasped and held the camera closer to him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would Jeff." I said.

"Over my dead body will I let that happen. You will have to pry it from my cold hands." Jeff announced dramatically.

"I don't think that should be that difficult." I replied, staring straight at Jeff.

"You are a terrible human being Wes." Jeff announced before he walked away to join Nick and Chad who were further ahead of David. I continued to look at stars for a few minutes before I heard a surprised yell from up ahead, and then more yelling aimed at Jeff.

"Why did we invite Jeff again?" I muttered.

"There was no way he would have let us go without him." Blaine said, he and Kent finally moving from the star that they had been looking at.

"Don't be so mean Wes." Kurt said. "As much as he makes us want to kill him sometimes, he is bringing entertainment to the group."


	4. SAN FRANCISCO

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not gonna lie- I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews or any notifications about the last chapter, but here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it and please review...they really make my day and they help me know if I need to change anything. And I am ALWAYS up for suggestions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Fran<strong>_

Jeff POV

"How long until we get there?" I asked. It was past 2 in the morning and I was stuck in the van with all of the other boys. Everyone but Wes, David and I were asleep. Blaine and Kurt in the seat next to me and Nick, Chad and Thad in the back. I had been twiddling my thumbs, staring out into the darkness before I asked the question.

"Jeff, you literally asked 20 minutes ago." David responded from the passenger seat. "We only left L.A. three hours ago which means we still have 3 more hours until we get there, now please stop asking."

"I'm bored." I complained.

"You are going to be a great person to be in the car with for the drive to Orlando. That's an 18 hour drive and we are doing it as a straight shot without any breaks. Why don't you do what everyone else did and go to sleep." Wes said, not taking his eyes from the dark road that was only lit by the van's headlights.

"Are we going to go over the Golden Gate Bridge?" I asked and the boys in the front sighed.

"I don't know Jeff. I am just trying to follow this stupid map and get to the motel." Wes replied.

"Why don't we have the GPS again?" Wes and David exchanged looks before David answered.

"Because a certain someone named Chad forgot it."

I sat staring out the window for a few moments before I decided that I was hungry. I leaned over carefully to reach the cooler that was at Kurt's feet. As I did so, I accidentally bumped Kurt who lifted his head sleepily from Blaine's shoulder.

"What are you doing Jeff? Are we nearly there?"

"No." I said as I continued to reach for the cooler. Kurt, even though he was half-asleep noticed what I was doing and leaned down to help me grab the cooler. He pushed it over closer to my feet and I grabbed a pack of Twizzlers and started gnawing on them.

"Jeff! Don't start waking other people up just because you are bored." David said turning around from the front seat.

"I didn't mean to! I was hungry." I whined.

"Oooh. Give me a Twizzler or three." David said when he realized what I was holding in my hands. I grinned and pulled three out of the pack and handed them to him.

"I want one too!" Wes exclaimed.

"You are driving." David said.

"So? I can eat Twizzlers while driving. This road is not busy at all." Wes said. I handed David a handful of Twizzlers and he handed some over to Wes who bit into all of them at one time.

"Kurt? You okay?" I groaned as I heard Blaine's voice and saw him sit up.

"Oh my gosh. Go back to sleep both of you! I didn't mean to wake you up!" I said grumpily. Blaine nodded, still half-asleep and Kurt put his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Alcatraz!" I announced to the group assembled in the motel room. We had been discussing where to go but the conversation had ceased when none of us could officially agree on anything. That was until I had just spoken up.<p>

"I'm sorry what?" Thad asked, his mouth full of the sandwich that he was eating.

"You're disgusting." Kurt remarked from the chair by the door

"I'm hungry." Thad shot back. Kurt ignored this and looked back at me instead.

"What did you say?"

"Alcatraz!" I said again, holding up the San Francisco pamphlet I was looking at. "Let's go to Alcatraz!"

"Oh yeah, let's go to a place that Jeff wants to go to since he woke Kurt and I up twice during the car ride last night." Blaine remarked from where he was on the floor next to the chair that Kurt was sitting in.

"I said I was sorry 4 times already!" I exclaimed. "Stop harping on it!"

"Jeff, we are teasing! You are too easy to tease." Blaine shrugged. "I don't care if we go to Alcatraz. It's creepy but I feel like it could be interesting too."

"I'm down too. This motel is dull." Thad commented.

"It was cheap Thad." David spoke up.

"Doesn't make it any less dull." Thad said.

"Just so you know Kurt, it was totally Blaine's fault the second time. He was digging in your bag for something and he bumped you and blamed it on me. I have no idea what he was looking for though and he wouldn't tell me what he took." I said. Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt slowly turned his head to look at him.

"You DID take my hair product you liar! Where is it?" Kurt shrieked.

"Oops" I muttered. David and Wes both turned to look at me, alarm in their eyes as the argument between Kurt and Blaine started to escalate.

"I am NOT telling you Kurt." Blaine responded, balking a little under Kurt's glare but refusing nevertheless.

"So Jeff, what time is Alcatraz open til?" Wes called out above the loud shrieking that was now coming from Kurt.

"I don't know. Should we go soon?" I yelled back.

"Let's leave before the hotel staff decide to kick us out for all of this yelling." Nick said, his eyes on Blaine and Kurt. I nodded and jumped off the bed, nearly falling onto Chad in the process.

"Smooth Jeff." Chad said getting up. "Good idea Nick."

"Let's go." I went over to Kurt who was standing up now, towering over Blaine who was still sitting on the floor looking guilty, and trying to push him out of the door.

"No." Kurt started, trying to push back in to get back to Blaine.

"Yes. For once I am telling you what to do rather than you telling me and I say that we are leaving the room right now." I said as I gave Kurt another shove out the door.

"Al Capone was also known as Scarface. He was one of the prisoners here. Did you know that Alcatraz wasn't always a prison, it was only prison from 1934-1963 and then it became-" I got tired of Wes' weird vast knowledge of Alcatraz and took a close-up picture of his face with my camera with the flash on.

"JEFF!" Wes yelled. "What did I tell you about the stupid flash?"

"Sorry. Forgot." I grinned.

"So anyways," Wes was preparing to continue his spiel about Alcatraz when Blaine cut him off.

"Shut up Wes." Wes looked surprised at Blaine's comment and he turned to him, about to open his mouth and retort when Nick cut him off.

"So, it' about a ¼ mile walk up to the actual tower." I groaned dramatically at Nick's statement and then what looked like a shuttle actually came past.

"WAIT! Wait for me!" I called.

"Jeff, that is for people who can't make the trip up to the tower walking." Chad said. "You are perfectly healthy and you can make the trip perfectly well. Besides, that shuttle is not going to stop just for you." Nick was grinning at my dramatics but he appeared to be the only one. Thad, David and Chad were all staring at the tower in the distance, Blaine was sitting on a bench by himself looking glum, Kurt was standing next to Chad staring at the ground and Wes was alternating glaring between Blaine and me.

"Well, this is fun." I said. "We are on like Day 4 and already people are mad at each other."

"Blaine shouldn't have taken Kurt's hair stuff. We all know not to mess with Kurt's hair and you would think that Blaine would know that, given the fact that he has known Kurt the longest." Nick shrugged.

"Should we go up there?" I asked and Nick nodded. We started the quick walk up to tower and the others all started to follow us.

"No, you stay here and talk to Kurt." I heard David say and I saw him pushing Blaine back towards Kurt who hadn't moved, and who was still staring at the ground.

"I want to see the tower." Blaine protested.

"And we all think you and your boyfriend need to talk. That seems like a much more useful thing than you coming to the tower with us. We don't want to have to deal with you two moping and being mad at each other." David said pushing Blaine again.

* * *

><p>"We cannot go to San Francisco and not go on a cable car!" Chad claimed.<p>

"We don't even have anywhere to go Chad." David responded. We were standing on a random street somewhere in San Francisco, a little bit lost, and we had just seen a cable car go by which had brought on Chad's comment about the fact that we needed to go on it.

"That doesn't matter. We could just go in a circle and then get back off here. We don't even know where we are right now or where the van is, so what's the harm in it?" Chad asked.

"Did you see a stop anywhere near here?" Wes asked. "And I don't think cable cars are physically able to go in circles."

"I'm actually with Chad. I want to go on a cable car!" I announced. I lowered my voice for my next comment. "And we can force Blaine and Kurt to sit together." I looked at the boys who had been silent for the past two hours. We had come back from the tower to find them sitting at separate benches and both refusing to say anything.

"There is a stop over there Wes! A street called O'Farrell Street!" Chad pointed as he suddenly noticed another cable car stop just a few streets away from where we were all standing.

10 minutes later, despite Wes' protests, we were all sitting in a cable car. I was next to Kurt who had made me sit with him and the other boys were all spread out around the car in whatever space was left when we had gotten on.

"Please put all body parts inside the car. That means you." I heard a woman's voice nearby and saw her looking at Nick who had his head out the window. Wes, who was closest to him, leaned over a few people, grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him back in.

"You are an idiot Nick. You were doing something that Jeff would do and that is not a good sign." Wes commented once he was done leaning over the random people.

"HEY!" I protested. "I wouldn't stick my head out. I'm not that stupid. I would only put my arms and legs out."

"Because that is so much better." David scoffed from where he was sitting across from me, Blaine beside him.

"It is. I don't have the possibility of getting my head knocked off." I said matter-of-factly.


	5. Alameda

_A/N: Sorry for the big space between updates guys. I had a really interesting week which involved me bursting into tears three times- one being in the middle of my hall's study lounge and the week just culminated with me getting into the Disney College Program which means come January, I will be living and working in Disney World for 8 months._

_So anyways, here is the next chapter- Alam_e_da! I hope I did it justice and let me know if I didn't._

_As always, please read and review! I am sort of starting to feel like I am writing this story for myself and about 2 other people so please review and let me know! I LOVE suggestions._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

_END OF A/N ramblings._

* * *

><p><strong>Alameda<strong>

_Nick POV_

* * *

><p>"I love crabs." Jeff announced.<p>

"Probably not something you want to tell anyone outside of this group Jeff." Blaine called over and I laughed.

"Shut up Blaine. I meant the animal and you knew that." Jeff said frowning. "I was actually referring to that one over there." Jeff was pointing to a small red creature that was scuttling around in its glass container. We were all at the crab cove welcome center. I decided it was a place for kids under 12 years old but as we had a fantastic way of doing little kid things, we were in the welcome center anyways. Kurt and Blaine, who were together again after Blaine gave Kurt his hair product back were at a computer playing some sort of animal game, Jeff was watching the crabs, David and Thad were at another computer and also playing a game that they kept failing miserably at and the others were all just around the building.

"You guys do know that's a game for like 10 year olds?" I asked going over to David and Thad who had once again failed at whatever they were doing. "A game that you two- 19 year olds- keep falling. Are you sure you two should have graduated this year?"

"It's completely impossible!" David said.

"Is that the one where you have to keep those Beta fish alive?" Kurt called over.

"Yeah, how did you that?" Thad asked.

"Blaine and I completed that first try." Kurt said.

"What?" David gasped.

"Maybe those two should have graduated and you two should go back for another year at Dalton." I suggested.

"Absolutely not. We are going to complete this game even if it takes us all day." Thad said.

"I'm not sure we really want to stay here all day. It's nice and all but I really think it is meant for younger kids. Maybe we should leave you two here and come back for you later?" I suggested.

"Not on your life." David answered.

* * *

><p>"OW!" I heard Wes shout in the aisle over. For some reason after we left the welcome center, David had insisted on going to the mall nearby and going in the hardware store. Chad had said that it was because he needed to get his manly image back after miserably failing at the fish game. I looked into the next aisle and saw Wes hopping around clutching his foot, a hammer on the ground and a sheepish looking David.<p>

"I'm sorry Wes!" David exclaimed as he bent down to pick up the hammer.

"What happened?" Thad and Chad appeared behind me.

"David tried to use the hammer as a baton and he dropped it on my foot! Directly on my big toe to be exact." Wes explained.

"That sounds like something I would do." Jeff exclaimed. "Maybe I should try that." He went to reach for another hammer and Wes slapped his hand away.

"Do NOT try it."

"Why don't we just go join Blaine and Kurt and go to a different store?" Chad suggested and we all agreed.

"I don't know why Blaine and Kurt didn't want to come in." David commented as we all walked towards the doors.

"Really? Can you see Kurt liking a hardware store?" I asked.

"His dad owns a garage and I could see Blaine coming in here… "Jeff said.

"Yeah but he wasn't exactly just going to leave Kurt out there by himself. Especially not since they are now just on speaking terms again." Wes responded.

"Hey." Kurt was getting up from a bench that he and Blaine had been sitting at.

"David dropped a hammer on my foot." Wes said.

"Are you a 4 year old who needs to tattle on me for doing something wrong?" David asked.

"COLOR ME MINE!" Jeff shrieked suddenly and we all jumped.

"What?" Thad asked looking around for the source of the sound. Jeff had moved away from us and was looking at the directory of the shops.

"Color Me Mine! Let's go!" Jeff responded.

"Jeff, there is a Color Me Mine in Lima." Kurt said. "I've been there with Rachel and Mercedes before."

"When did you go to Color Me Mine? You said you didn't like it very much." Blaine asked, sounding surprise.

"It's our "boys are stupid" thing that we do. Last time we went was when you were interested in Jeremiah and Finn didn't want to be with Rachel. We basically just go and paint whatever we can to get our feelings out. I think I painted four dishes that day." Kurt stated.

"And I don't live in Lima so we should go." Jeff said enthusiastically. As usual, he dashed off and we all following him to the store. Once we entered the store, we saw Jeff already sitting at a table, surrounded by paints and already painting a plate. I looked around at the different options before deciding to also decorate a plate. After paying for it, I joined Jeff, Wes and Kurt at the table, the others all crowded around another table. Blaine and Kurt had both chosen Disney characters, Simba and Mufasa.

I was surprised when we actually made it to 30 minutes before anything happened. Blaine was actually the one who started the paint fight by putting his finger in the red pain and swiping his finger in the red paint and swiping his finger over Kurt's face.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as Jeff did the exact same thing except with yellow. After a few moment of silence, Kurt put his entire hand in the green paint and before Blaine could react, he had put his hand on Blaine's face, the handprint covering most of Blaine's face. Blaine retaliated by grabbing the dish of blue paint and throwing all of it directly in Kurt's face.

"You are a dead man Blaine." Kurt said trying to wipe the paint off his eyes.

David, who had seen this exchange, decided it was time for him to take part. He walked over and before I could react, my vision was clouded with orange, paint dripping off my eyelashes, nose and chin.

"David! It's in my mouth and it tastes horrible!" I exclaimed as I could taste the paint. It was then that David successfully caused the thing to happen that got us kicked out of the store. He went to back to his table, got his foot caught on a chair and fell backwards towards our table, knocking it over, smashing our works of art and sending paint everywhere. Jeff, Blaine, Kurt and I had all backed away from the table as this happened but as I looked at everyone, I could see that we had not backed far enough away. I saw the others and I knew I had to be the same, and realized that our hair, faces, clothes and any exposed skin was covered in various colors of paint.

"Please leave now." The owner came over looking furious and we all hurriedly left the shop; Wes, Thad and Chad laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Oh how romantic this is. A walk along the beach with you lot." Thad said grinning.<p>

"Oh yes Thad. This is so romantic, to walk with 7 other guys at 4 in the afternoon." David answered sarcastically. I looked over at David and laughed. Despite all of our attempts to get rid of the paint, we all had remnants left all over. I knew Kurt was having a bit of a seizure about this but Blaine kept drawing his attention away from it..

"What?" David asked.

"The paint." I said.

"That was such a fail." David said laughing

"I'm actually surprised that we lasted there that long. I thought we might actually get our painting done, of course that was before you came over." I said jokingly.

"Hey blame Blaine, he started the whole thing." David said grinning. Blaine just grinned back, knowing he couldn't argue with that statement.

"Whoa, are those sand dunes?" Chad asked looked ahead of us. I looked in the same direction and could indeed see what looked to be sand dunes just ahead of us.

"Last one to reach them has to clean out the van!" David yelled and then took off. We all sprinted after him and I was surprised when Kurt ended up winning and reaching the dunes the first. Thad ended up being the last one.

"I hate my life." He claimed as he caught up to all of us. He looked up at the sand dunes. "Why don't we climb them now that we are here?"

I followed Thad and David up the sand with the other boys following. I made it about halfway before I decided that I didn't want to go anymore, Kurt and Jeff deciding the same thing and joining me sitting in the sand. We sat there for a while, staring out into the horizon and watching Jeff take picture after picture.

"MOVE!" I glanced up the dunes to see Blaine, David and Thad thundering down the sand uncontrollably towards us. I threw myself to the side as they came past us, kicking up the sand everywhere around us. Blaine and David were able to stop themselves and they sat down into the sand a few feet below, laughing their heads off at the exhilaration they had just felt.

Thad, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He tripped and fell into the sand face first. He rolled down a few more feet and then stopped. He sat up coughing and spat out mouthfuls of sand.

"Sand tastes disgusting." He called back up to us.

"I want to try!" Jeff announced standing up and handing his camera to Kurt.

"Join Wes and Chad. They were going to go next." Blaine announced, pointing to higher up the dune where Wes and Chad were indeed standing. I watched as Jeff took off up the hill, going as fast as he could to reach the two boys before they went down. It was a few moments and then the three of them came tearing down the hill. Blaine didn't manage to move out of the way in time and Wes plowed right into him while Chad and Jeff kept going.

"WES!" Blaine managed to get out before Wes hit him and they both went face-first into the sand. Chad and Jeff managed to get themselves to stop and once they were done laughing, they came back up the hill. I helped Kurt pull Wes up off of Blaine. They were both laughing at the same time that they were coughing out sand.

"Why don't you and Kurt go Nick?" Jeff asked.

"No thank you. I have had quite a few sand sandwiches in my lifetime and I don't need to taste any more sand." I said.

"Really?" Thad asked.

"Yep. Apparently I had an obsession with them when I was younger. My mom says I ate half of my sandbox." I explained.

"That's gross." Jeff commented.


	6. Salem

_A/N: I am so sorry this took me almost a week to update especially since I updated my other story (if any of you read that) ! I wrote this chapter and then realized I had my geography messed up and it was a big fail(messed up with Salem, Mass) and had to re-write this story and that took me a while. I personally don't like this chapter at all but I hope you guys do!_

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews and notifications that I have been getting! I said it before and I'll say it again, I love getting reviews and constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Salem<strong>

_Chad POV_

* * *

><p>"Enchanted Forest?" I asked. Jeff had insisted on going to a place that had caught his eye when we had passed through Salem, Oregon on the way to the hotel. Kurt had just pulled up to said place and was now looking at the map, confusion on his face.<p>

"Really, this is it Jeff?" Wes asked.

"Yep." Jeff replied.

"This is literally a place for 6 year olds." David commented. We were all staring out the window of the van.

"Kurt, stop looking at the map. This is the right place." Jeff said to Kurt, who had not taken his eyes from the map.

"This is why we don't let Jeff pick places. He comes up with places like this!" Thad spoke up. I grinned as Jeff protested.

"Excuse me! I picked Alcatraz and that was pretty cool! Besides, this is a theme park and you guys are not giving it enough credit!"

"Okay, you get credit for that; but seriously Jeff, whether this is a theme park or not, it still looks like it's for 7 year olds." Wes said.

"We are basically 7 year olds at heart, so this is perfect." I heard Nick snort next to me, as Jeff jumped out of the van and headed towards the entrance.

"We are NOT staying long." Blaine remarked before getting out of the passenger side. I groaned as I followed Nick out of the van, shutting the door behind me. We walked around the side of the van and joined the other guys. After we had walked across the parking lot to the entrance, we paid the fee and went into the park.

There were many screaming children running around, some of them being followed by older kids or parents.

"I want to kill them all." Thad remarked from beside me. We all looked at him in surprise.

"I don't like kids."

"Where did Jeff go?" Wes asked suddenly. I looked around and realized that Jeff was not standing with us.

"Why does he always do that to us?" David groaned.

"JEFF!" Blaine yelled. "Seriously, get over here!"

_FLASH!_

Once my vision cleared, I was aware of Jeff hanging from one of the tree branches grinning.

"JEFF!"

_FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!_

"What the heck Jeff?" Wes was saying as I blinked away the white spots. Jeff was still in the tree, holding his camera and laughing his head off.

"HAUNTED HOUSE!" David said suddenly. I turned around to see him looking in the other direction at an eerie looking building.

"We have to go!" I said. Jeff hopped out of the tree and we all headed over to the house.

After waiting in line for 15 minutes, we were split into two groups and let in the house at different times. Thad, Jeff and Nick were in the group ahead of David, Blaine, Kurt, Wes and I.

"This thing is 3 floors! This thing is epic." Wes said as we stepped inside. The lights were barely on, just enough for us to see where we were going and the floor was made of sheet metal so it loud wherever we stepped. After going around the 1st floor and being sufficiently scared and jumpy, we headed up onto the second floor and we stepped into a room that was lit only by a strobe light. Kurt shrieked and my heart jumped into my throat when we realized that there was a person sitting right by the door.

"They aren't moving Kurt. It's just a figure." Blaine said over the noise we were making on the sheet metal. I looked behind me after a few flashes of the strobe and noticed that the figure had moved.

"GUYS! IT's MOVING!" Wes shouted at the same time, having looked back also. A few flashes from the strobe later and the person was standing directly behind David. Wes freaked and ran towards the end of the room, looking like he was running in slow motion.

"WES! LOOK UP!" Blaine yelled as we all realized Wes was about to run into a metal pole. Wes looked up and a split second later, he was on the ground, holding his head. We all raced over to him and helped him up. I noticed that the person was sitting back on the ground in their original spot. We sprinted out of the room, avoiding any more metal poles and into the dark corridor. Although it was creepy, David was bent over laughing as Wes looked at him grumpily.

"I'm sorry Wes, but you screamed like a little girl, and you ran into a metal pole. You have to admit that it is funny." David said.

"Hmmmppph." Was Wes' reply. "Why did they even have a metal pole in the middle of the room?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Florida and I am bringing an apple, broccoli, chad, demons, elephants, figs, giraffes, hotels, igloos and Jeff's camera." Blaine listed off. After the haunted house and Jeff's camera incident, we had left the park and we were headed to a river where we could go kayaking. The place was a little out of the way so while David drove, Jeff had started car games.<p>

"Jeff's camera?" Thad asked. "No. Never will we ever bring allow Jeff to bring Jeff's camera again. When he started taking pictures in that haunted house, I thought I was going to go blind."

"They are going to be awesome when we develop them! Now continue the game." Jeff piped up.

Thad sighed and then started to list the items off. "I'm bringing an apple, broccoli, chad, demons, elephants, figs, giraffes, hotels, igloos and Jeff's stupid camera, and Kurt.

"I'm bringing an apple, broccoli, chad, demons, elephants, figs, giraffes, hotels, igloos, Jeff's camera, Kurt and lipstick." Nick's last item caused us all to look at him.

"Lipstick?" I asked. "Nick, are you sure you aren't gay?"

"Ha ha." Nick said sarcastically. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"I'm bored. This game sucks." Jeff complained.

"Jeff! We only reached L!" David said, not taking his eyes from the road.

"You guys all have memories that are too good for this game." Jeff said. "Let's play never have I Ever!"

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Kurt asked.

"We are NOT playing that game Jeff." Wes said.

"I've played it with just my hands before. It's exactly the same just without the alcohol. It isn't as much fun but oh well." Jeff explained.

"Okay fine." Wes agreed. "First one to have five fingers down loses."

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." I kept all 10 fingers up as I noticed Wes, Nick and Thad all put a finger down.

"That was not a proud moment in my life." Wes remarked.

"Never have I been in a car accident." David called out. I kept all 10 fingers up still and noticed everyone else but Nick put a finger down.

"When did you get in a car accident?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Deer threw itself in front of Finn's car and then we got rear-ended when Finn hit the brakes. It was a few months ago, didn't I tell you about that?" Kurt asked. When Blaine shook his head, Kurt shrugged and picked his own. "Never have I had surgery."

I had to put down a finger at that point and I noticed that Kurt was the only one who hadn't.

"Never have I ever had sex in a pool." Wes blurted out.

"WES!" David spluttered from the front seat. Wes burst into laughter and I knew that I had missed something.

"Never have I painted my nails." I suggested. I noticed Blaine put a finger down and I looked at him questionably.

"I went to a concert and painted my nails rainbow. It was for a band called Freelance Whales. They are awesome!" Blaine explained.

"Never have I ever had sex." Nick said. I noticed that Nick, Kurt and Blaine kept their fingers up while everyone else including myself put a finger down.

"This is game is very informative and I enjoy it." Jeff remarked.

"Never have I skipped school." Thad said.

"LIAR!" Wes immediately replied. "You skipped with me before!"

"Wait, you skipped school Wes?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yes. It was urgent." Wes replied.

"He lost his gavel and had to get a new one. He made Thad and I go with him." David replied.

"Hahaha oh yeah. Forgot about that." Thad said laughing. "I guess I'm at five for that one."

"So am I." Wes said.

"And I am too. I don't know how you forgot that Thad. We made Blaine cover for all of us." David said.

"Yeah and trying to convince a grumpy, male teacher that all THREE of you were too sick to go to class was a really fun time. Most pointless 20 minutes of my entire life." Blaine remarked.

"Kurt, you NEED to do more things. You only had one finger down!" Jeff said.

"I'm fine. Thanks Jeff." Kurt said blushing.

* * *

><p>"Nope." Kurt said stubbornly.<p>

"You really don't want to go kayaking with us Kurt?" Wes looked troubled as he saw how adamantly Kurt was refusing to go kayaking.

"I'm sure. I'm really not a kayaker." Kurt replied.

I looked around at the others. We had reached the river that we were going to be kayaking in. We had gotten kayaks and life jackets and were by the water when Kurt announced that he didn't want to go. Blaine was standing waist deep in the water having just fallen very ungracefully off his kayak and he looked troubled too.

"Well, I am not about to leave you here by yourself." Blaine got out of the water, pulling his kayak behind him. Blaine turned back to all of us. "Go ahead. We'll meet you back here in a while."

"Okay, if you sure…" David said.

"Yep. I'm sure." Kurt replied. I followed David into the water and got up on my kayak. I was immediately splashed by the cold water and looked up, expecting and seeing Jeff holding his paddle and grinning.

"We haven't even left the landing yet and already Jeff?" I complained.

"But of course." Jeff replied. With one last look back at Blaine and Kurt, I paddled off after Wes and David who were already ahead of us. We made it about 20 minutes before Jeff went up behind Thad and succeeded in tipping him off.

"Jeff!" Thad exclaimed as he came back up beside his kayak. "These things are so hard to get back into." I paddled over to help him get back into the kayak. Thad handed me his paddle and heaved himself back in, dripping wet. He took the paddle from me and immediately splashed Jeff. That set off a splash war that ended up being about 20 minutes long and involved all of us. In the end, Nick and I were the only ones left in our kayaks and we had to help the others get back into theirs.

"It's a good thing we don't have anyone watching us, as I think this is what they specifically told us not to do." Wes said once Nick had helped him back into his kayak.

"They were total downers so it's whatever." Jeff commented once I had handed him back his paddle.

"Wow guys, I'm proud of us. We made it about 200 feet." David said paddling over. "That's a record."

"Kurt and Blaine will end up hating us if we make it 200 feet every 20 minutes." Nick commented.

"They totally could have come." Jeff responded. "They are lame for not coming."

"Anyways, we should probably keep going." David said motioning and paddling off.

We made it about another 400 feet before Nick managed to get me out of my kayak and Jeff joined in which set off another splash war.

"This is going to be a long day." I heard Wes say and I laughed before David came up behind me and managed to tip my kayak over and I hit the water.


	7. Boise

**A/N: So I have to apologize if I ever go OC on some of the characters especially Blaine and Kurt. This is kind of how I see them outside of school and everything but I do apologize if it bothers some of you. **

**Also, some of these experiences that I write about are my own experiences. Wes running into a pole happened to one of my friends and he knocked himself out, the tubing they do in this chapter happened to a group I was with (not on the Boise River, a different one. Most hilarious 3 hours, I was Chad in this), the sand dunes instance(every year for 4 yrs), the color me mine instance (though that didn't occur at a color me mine) and they will certainly be doing more things that I experienced. ****J. Just thought I'd share that.**

**ALSO- if anyone is still reading this authors note, in your next review, write your name. ****J You MAY (probably will) see your name pop up in a character later on in the story.**

**Also, this chapter is super long (for me) as I didn't want to stop the argument between Klaine (not a big deal) but I was having fun with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boise <strong>

_Thad POV  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I"<p>

"I need"

"I need to"

"I need to pee."

I looked around at Jeff who was looking towards the front seat.

"Do you always have to pee?" Blaine asked sounding exasperated.

"No." Jeff replied.

We were on our way to Boise, 3 hours into an 8 hour drive. It was only around 11pm so most people in the van were awake, except Kurt and David. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder and although it looked uncomfortable for Blaine, he wouldn't move.

"You just completely ruined the game you idiot." Chad claimed.

"I have to pee. Besides you all basically unconsciously set it up so I could say that." Jeff retorted.

"Fine Jeff." Nick called from the driver's seat. He pulled off the interstate and into a gas station. "We kind of need gas anyways." Once Nick stopped the car he and Jeff both attempted to jump out. Nick got out easily and Jeff didn't do so well. As Jeff climbed over the backseat, he managed to kick Kurt's head and fall into Blaine's lap.

"JEFF!" Blaine yelped as Kurt jumped up, clutching his head. Blaine shoved Jeff off of his lap and reached towards Kurt.

"SORRRRRYY!" Jeff claimed as he got out of the car and raced into the gas station.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked sleepily. Blaine was investigating his head, running his hands over the back of Kurt's head, checking if Kurt had a bump from Jeff's clumsiness. We sat in silence in the van for a few moments before Jeff came dashing back to the car.

"Be careful you idiot." Blaine said pulling Kurt out of the way of Jeff's limbs as he climbed back into the backseat next to Wes and David, who was miraculously still asleep. After a few more minutes, Nick climbed back into the van and re-started the van, pulling out of the gas station and back onto the interstate.

"Let's continue the game!" Jeff claimed.

"We"

"We need"

"We need girls"

"We need girls to"

"We need girls to sing"

"We need girls to sing sexy"

"Hold on. Jeff, I know where this is going." Blaine spoke up. Kurt had his head back on Blaine's shoulder so Blaine spoke quietly.

"What? How could you possibly know?" Jeff asked.

"Because I know you and I have spent quite a lot of time with you. Whenever you say sexy, it means something bad is going to be said."

"_On top of spaghetti__, __All covered with cheese,__I lost my poor meatball,__When somebody sneezed." _

We all turned around to look into the backseat to see Wes and Jeff doubled over in peals of laughter. It was David's voice that had sung that and David was still fast asleep.

"Two guesses on what David is dreaming about then." Jeff said, trying to take deep breaths between the laughter.

"Wait, how did we not know that he talked in his sleep?" Chad asked.

"Or sang?" I asked.

"Add that to the list of things David will never live down. This one was done while unconscious but still, add it." Wes said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Blaine, where did you go?"

"Seriously Blaine. It's 4am. Don't be an annoying brat. Get back over here."

"Blaine! What on earth is that?"

We had reached Boise now but we had pulled into a gas station, which had a huge touristy gift shop attatched to it. We had all gotten out of the van, even though it was 4 in the morning. Wes had agreed to stay in the van with David and Kurt but the rest of us were in the store. Blaine had disappeared into the gift shop for a few moments and had come back a few minutes later holding a giant dolphin statue, which had caused Nick's question. Blaine grinned and motioned to Jeff, who had a confused look on his face.

"Seriously, what is that?" Jeff asked.

"It's yours." Blaine grinned even bigger.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"It's for you. I got you a gift."

"Are you serious Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"How in the world did you even find a dolphin themed thing in Boise Blaine?" Chad asked.

"No idea. That's why I got it for Jeff. It's the most obnoxious thing ever."

"Ha ha ha." Jeff said sarcastically.

"You are too cheerful for 4 in the morning." I groaned.

"Blaine, how on earth am I supposed to get this on the plane ride home?" Jeff whined.

"How are you going to get it in the van?" Nick asked.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, looking at the text I had received.

_Would you guys please hurry up? I would like to get to the hotel sometime in this century- Wes._

"Wes wants us to hurry up." I announced to the group. "And judging by the cashier's looks, she also wants us to leave."

"Where is the hotel?" Chad asked.

"About 10 minutes." Nick replied.

"Let's go then." Jeff bounced out of the door towards the van, struggling with the statue.

"Don't wake Kurt up again Jeff. You've already done that 4 times!" Blaine took off after Jeff.

I followed at a slower pace with Chad and Nick. Once we reached the van, we found that Blaine had pulled Kurt out of Jeff's way and that Jeff was trying to get the statue in.

"Jeff, don't put that back here. It won't fit." Wes was hissing.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?" Jeff whined.

"I don't know but not back here." Wes said.

"Blaine!" Jeff turned around to Blaine, who I noticed had put an innocent look on his face. "Have I ever told you just how much I hate you?"

"Oh many a time. But this is me getting back at you. It's rather fun to watch you struggle." Blaine replied.

I climbed into the van on the other side of Blaine and turned around to see how the rest of this would play out. Nick climbed into the driver's seat but didn't start the van.

"Can we please sort this out soon? It is 4in the morning and I would like to get to the hotel soon." Nick said. "As I am sure all of you would."

"We would be able to if Blaine hadn't gotten this stupid dolphin." Jeff replied grouchily. I looked at Blaine who just shrugged.

After about 10 minutes more of watching Jeff struggling and Wes decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the statue from Jeff and threw it against the seat. The statue immediately broke into two pieces, one of which Wes picked up and threw again. After the statue was broken into 10 pieces, Wes threw all of the pieces into the trunk where they undoubtedly smashed into smaller pieces.

"You are cleaning that up." I said. "I refuse to be the one to always clean up all of your messes."

"That's because you always lose bets and competitions. Not our fault." Wes said.

"Really Wes? Was that really necessary to break it that many times?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." Wes replied.

* * *

><p>"It is way too cold for that!" Kurt was complaining. We were all sitting in the motel room and I had brought up the idea of floating down the Boise River in tubes as it was nearby and I thought it would be fun.<p>

"It is not Kurt. It's 70 degrees now, and it is early in the morning. It is going to get warmer." Wes replied.

"Come on Kurt! You didn't kayak the other day. Please do this with us." Blaine had his puppy face on and it was clear that Kurt would give in once he saw that face.

An hour later we were out on the crystal clear water on a beautiful river. Each of us had our own tubes as well as life jackets. Kurt and Chad were both lying on their tubes while the rest of us were sitting on ours. The owners had given us huge spiels about being careful. Wes had listened intently but I knew he was the only one who had even bothered. Blaine, Chad and Nick had been having a poke/shove war which the owner had wisely chosen to ignore.

"Just don't pop the tubes" were her last words to us.

I was suddenly aware of a splash and water hitting my legs. Wes was sputtering in the water next to me while Blaine laughed. Wes heaved himself back onto his tube and glared at Blaine. I suddenly realized that I had floated between them. A split second later Wes had leapt off his tube towards Blaine. He landed painfully on my legs and rolled off into the water in front of Blaine.

"Wes! That was such a big fail." Blaine was laughing as Wes once again got himself back up on his tube.

"How about me not being in the middle of this?" I asked looking back and forth.

"HEY! We have some rapids coming up." Nick called back from where he was up ahead with Chad. I relayed the message back to Kurt, David and Jeff behind us. Nick and Chad hit the rapids first and I saw Nick's tube start to flip. He leapt onto Chad's tube at the same time that we hit the rapids. Blaine vanished from my side having fallen off his tube. I managed to stay on my tube and reached the bottom of the rapids.

"Wes! Thad!" Chad and Nick were at the side of the river, hanging onto a giant tree branch, fighting against the current. Nick reached over and grabbed my tube at the same time that Wes grabbed the other side.

"Hold on." Nick advised me.

Once we were at the side, I noticed that Nick was back on his tube and that Chad was holding another one.

"That must be Blaine's." I remarked.

"Where is he? And the others?" Nick asked.

I looked back up at the rapids and could see two people standing knee deep in the water; one with a tube and one without. I could also see one head in the water and one person on their tube.

"Up there. Looks like Jeff lost his tube and the other are just waiting." I said pointing.

"So Jeff and Blaine have to come down those rapids without tubes?" Nick said cringing.

"I do NOT envy them right now." Wes said grimacing.

It was a few moments more before we saw the four of them decide on a plan and start to come down the rapids. Kurt and Blaine were on a tube while David and Jeff were on one. The plan went well until both Kurt and Blaine flipped off their tube and had to ride down the rapids without a tube. They made it down and Kurt grabbed a hold of his tube. We let go of the tree and headed over to them. Blaine and Kurt both looked like they were in pain and trying to disguise it well.

"That looked fun." Nick commented as he threw Blaine's tube over to him.

"Don't even talk about it." Blaine groaned.

"That hurt- so much." Kurt gasped.

"Jeff, where is your tube?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jeff responded.

"So, you are swimming the rest of the river?" David asked.

"uh… yeah. I guess so." Jeff said. "At least I have a life jacket."

* * *

><p>"I'm fine!"<p>

"Kurt, you basically just fell asleep at the wheel."

"I said I was fine Blaine. It's only 2 hours more. I can drive it."

"We could have crashed."

"Yes, but we didn't, did we?"

"That's not the point."

"I said I was fine. Stop pushing it."

"There is no way you are driving anymore."

"BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

"I'm driving."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Hand the keys over to me now."

"No."

"Kurt, that was not a question."

"I'm not giving you the keys. We are almost there."

"We still have more than 2 hours. You cannot drive that."

"Yes I can."

"No you cannot."

"Can too."

"Kurt, I'll say it again, give me the keys."

"No."

"Do you want to be responsible if you crash the van?"

"I won't crash the van. I've never caused a car accident and I am not even tired."'

"You're a terrible liar."

Kurt and Blaine's voices came into my mind as I came back to consciousness. I lifted my head up off the seat with a groan. I noticed that it was pitch black outside and that the van was pulled over on the side of the road. I looked down at my watch and squinted to see the numbers until I realized that it was 4am. I could see that Wes was awake next to me and he was slightly smiling as he looked into the front seats.

"Whazzgoingon?" My voice came out groggy and croaky and I coughed. Kurt and Blaine looked around and seemed surprised when they saw that Wes and I were both awake.

"Nothing." Kurt snapped.

"It's not nothing!" Blaine shot back and they both seemed to forget that we were awake and continued their argument. I looked at Wes, eyebrows raised in question.

"Kurt nearly fell asleep at the wheel. Blaine freaked out and made him pull over. Kurt keeps saying he is fine but it's actually like the 4th time that he has gotten that close. Blaine just noticed this time. They've been arguing for the past 10 minutes." Wes replied.

"So we are pulled over on a random road in a random city at 4am in the morning? That's super safe." I replied.

"It's amusing though. I would normally say that Blaine would just let Kurt win this argument as he usually does, but I don't think that's going to happen." Wes replied. "And besides, even if Blaine was going to give in, I wouldn't let it happen. If Kurt drives the rest of the way, he will fall asleep at the wheel and then he'd crash and that would be bad."

"I won't crash Wes." Kurt's voice came from the front seat as he turned to look at Wes and I.

"Thad, can you stay awake for 2 hours?" Blaine asked randomly.

"Sure." I replied. I doubted I would go back to sleep after this conversation anyways.

"Good, you're my new driving buddy." Blaine reached over and while Kurt was looking at me, snatched the keys out of the ignition.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked.

"Get in the back. You need sleep. I'm not joking Kurt." Blaine got out of the passenger side and walked around to the driver's side. I followed suit, getting out of the side door and going round to the passenger side, getting in, buckling my seatbelt and looking at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had the door open and was trying to force a very stubborn Kurt out.

"Get out." Blaine said. Kurt, finally realizing that he wasn't going to win, got out and climbed into the backseat next to Wes using the door that I had left open, buckling his seatbelt and crossing his arms clearly showing that he was severely annoyed. Shrugging, Blaine climbed into the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the car and pulled back out into the road. It was a few moments of awkward silence before Wes laughed from the backseat.

"What?" Blaine asked looking in the rearview mirror. I turned around in my seat and saw Kurt flopped on the seat, fast asleep.

"Not tired huh?" I asked and Blaine and Wes both laughed

"He won't live this one down for a while. I can make sure of that." Wes said. "And all of the others will know about this."

"He'll kill you." Blaine commented.

"Nah." Wes replied. "Kurtsie Wurtsie loves me. Besides, he'll probably kill you for forcing him out of that seat. We all knew he wanted to drive the whole way to prove that he could and win David's bet."


	8. Billings 1

_A/N: If anyone reads my other story- you'll basically see the same thing in that AN._

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. My life is hectic right now... I am trying to transfer colleges as well as sort of my internship in Disney that starts in January. I am also taking classes and pulling a numerous amount of all-nighters in a week and only sleeping 5-6 hours the other nights. _

_So anyways, I apologize for the long time in between updates._

_Also... this chapter... um, it's interesting. I usually have an idea of what I am going to write before I write a chapter and this one... I had no idea. So, i kind of just wrote and this is what came out of it... and it's not exactly my favorite chapter that I have written. Haha._

_I hope you guys like it though. And as always, please review! :) _

_Sorry for this ridiculously long Authors Note.**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Billings 1<strong>_

_**Blaine**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" I asked. I was standing at the desk of the Best Western that we were supposed to be staying at. I had driven the last 2 hours to Billings with only Thad and Wes staying awake with me. It was now 6 in the morning and while Thad stayed in the van with all of the others, Wes and I had gone into the motel to check in.<p>

"I said, we don't have a record of you booking a stay here. There is nothing here under any of those names that you suggested." The lady at the desk repeated.

"How is that possible? I KNOW I booked it here. I went over and over each booking before I booked them and I even got a confirmation email from you!" Wes protested.

"Do you have that email?" The woman asked.

"No." Wes replied.

"Then I am afraid we don't have any record of you booking a stay here." The woman said.

I was starting to get angry and I knew Wes was too. We just wanted to sleep and it was being proven impossible by the fact that we apparently didn't have a hotel reservation.

"Hold on a second." The lady said and my heart leaped with hopefulness.

"We have a reservation here for you for tonight but you cannot check in until 6pm tonight."

"You have GOT to be freaking kidding me!" Wes had finally lost his temper. "I KNOW that when I booked it, I was told that I could check in between 5am and 8am. What are we supposed to do now? We have just driven 10 hours to get here and we can't even get into the room until 6pm tonight!"

"I am sorry sir but I cannot let you into a room that you have not booked."

"I DID FREAKING BOOK IT! I DID! Clearly your computer system SUCKS if you don't have the reservation. I PAID for it!" Wes was beyond angry now. I didn't really have anything to say so I decided to just let Wes take it on.

"Sir, kindly stop yelling at me. I am only telling you what the computer says."

"And I just told you that your computer clearly sucks and the system is awful. We need somewhere NOW, not later tonight!" Wes screeched

"Sir, I will kindly ask you to stop yelling at me."

"I'm not going to stop yelling at YOU!" Wes replied and I thought I should step in.

"Okay Wes, you stop talking since you can't do it without yelling." I stepped in front of Wes and turned to the alarmed-looking lady. "Is there anything you can do? We did just drive 10 hours and we are extremely tired. I haven't slept at all and I don't want to have to sleep in the van."

"I understand how frustrating this is." The lady started.

"No you don't." I heard Wes mutter angrily behind me.

"I understand how frustrating this is, but I can't change anything. It is against our policy and we don't have any free rooms right now."

"Really, you REALLY don't have ANY free rooms?" Wes retorted angrily.

"Okay fine. We'll be back tonight then. Thanks for your help." I turned away from the desk and started to walk back outside to the van, dragging Wes behind me.

"Why did you thank her? She did absolutely nothing." Wes protested.

We reached the van and when I opened the door Thad was still the only one awake.

"Hey, are we checked in?" He asked. "Wait, why are you both getting back in?"

"Because we don't have a reservation. We can't check in until 6pm." Wes answered grumpily.

"What? Why not? Didn't you book one?" Thad asked, looking at Wes.

"YES I DID!" Wes' face grew red with anger as he snapped at Thad.

"Whoa dude. I was just asking." Thad said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Wes is just really mad. He already had a dig at the woman at the front desk." I said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Wes' voice came into my head as I felt him shake my shoulder. I groaned and lifted my head off the table at the restaurant we were eating breakfast at. I could see all of the others staring at me.<p>

"Dude, that's like the 4th time you've fallen asleep in the past 20 minutes." Nick commented.

"That time you nearly put your head in your food. Kurt moved it before you could though." David remarked.

"It would have been amusing though. I kind of wish Kurt hadn't moved it." Jeff remarked.

"Especially since there is syrup on your plate. That would have been fun to see you get that off your face." Thad said.

"Lay off Blaine guys. He didn't sleep last night." Kurt said. I could feel him rubbing my shoulder and I could feel my eyes closing again.

"Blaine!" Wes said again and I forced my eyes open. The lack of sleep was hitting me and it was hitting me hard.

"Ihmsotyred." I mumbled.

"You were fine at the motel when we were talking to that lady! Why are you so tired now?" Wes asked.

"How are we supposed to do anything today if you keep falling asleep?" Chad asked.

"Jstuleavemeinehevan." I mumbled again.

"We are NOT going to leave you in the van." Kurt said.

"How on earth do you understand him? I had NO idea what he just said." Nick remarked.

"I spend a lot of time with Blaine." Kurt said.

"Do you sleep together a lot too then? And by sleep, I don't mean sleep." Jeff said.

"Shut up Jeff. I have been around a sleepy Blaine, a drunken Blaine and a Blaine who likes to stuff his mouth full with food and then talk- I have learned to understand him." Kurt said.

I was listening to the conversation without making any effort to partake in it. I put my head back down on the table and closed my eyes. It was few moments and I was almost asleep again when Wes realized.

"BLAINE!" He said. I heard him but didn't give any sign that I had heard him and didn't move.

"Leave him alone." Kurt said. I could feel how tired my body was but for some reason my mind refused to fully shut off and let me sleep. I remained how I was with my head on the table and decided to just listen to the conversation the others were having.

"What are we going to do today? Something that will suit Blaine over there, who is totally asleep again." Chad asked.

"There is an orchestra hall here, and they have a performance. I thought that would be good." I heard Kurt suggest.

"Kurt, that will put us ALL to sleep and cause Blaine to stay asleep." David said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kurt asked.

"Zoo!" Jeff suggested.

"No." I heard Kurt, Wes and Nick all say at the same time.

"Hold up a second… Kurt, why is Blaine so tired and you aren't? I thought you drove all 10 hours here and Blaine just stayed in the passenger seat?" David suddenly asked. In my half-conscious state I smiled as I thought about how Kurt was going to explain that one.

I could feel Kurt's hand on my back, rubbing up and down soothingly and it stopped when David asked him the question.

"Blaine ended up driving some of the trip here. We thought that would be a better idea." Kurt said.

"Ha. That is SO not true Kurt. You nearly fell asleep at the wheel and Blaine forced you to stop driving." I heard Wes say.

"YES! YES! That means I totally won the bet! You FAIL Kurt. You FAIL." David said happily.

"And look where Kurt losing that bet got us- Blaine is now unable to stay awake for more than a minute." Jeff said.

"Imoeawkake." I tried to say that I was awake and it came out in a jumble.

"According to Blaine, he is awake." I heard Kurt say and I could tell he was smiling.

"He sure sounds real awake." Wes commented.

"Imeakew." I tried again and it still came out as a mumble. I still hadn't moved my head or opened my eyes.

"Sorry Blaine, I don't believe that you are awake." I heard Jeff say.

"Can we get the check please?" I heard David say and I attempted to move to get my wallet to pay for Kurt and I. I felt his hand stop my movement.

"I got this Blaine." He said and I tried to nod, not sure if it actually looked like that or not to the others.

"Was that supposed to be a nod Blaine?" I heard Jeff ask.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is a good idea? How do we know that Blaine will actually stay awake and not fall off the horse?" Chad asked.<p>

"I'll stay on." I was more awake than I had been a few hours ago. We were currently sitting on the bench at a horse barn. I was still tired from lack of sleep but certainly more awake than I had been at the restaurant.

"We'll just have to all stay behind him in case he does fall." David said.

"I won't fall guys. I've ridden horses before, and I am more awake now." I said.

"Blaine?" The owner of the barn called my name and I walked over to where she was holding a brown mare. "This is Belle. She is very gentle and sweet. Have you ridden a horse before?"

"Yes. A few times actually." I replied stifling a yawn.

"Good, so you are all set. Here's a helmet, you can go join your friends over there while I get the others all set." The owner gave me a helmet and the reigns to Belle. I quickly did the helmet up and walked over with Belle to where Kurt, Wes and Thad were standing with their horses on the other side of the barn.

"Of course you would get the one with the Disney name Blaine. You and your Disney." Thad remarked.

"I can't help that. What are the names of your horses?" I asked.

"Pegasus." Kurt said.

"Delilah." Thad said.

"Chester." Wes said. "I don't even understand why mine is called Chester, its not even brown."

"Hmmm." I said. I could tell I was zoning out again.

"Blaine!" Kurt said and I was aware I was staring at the ground. I looked up at Kurt.

"Give me the reigns. You are dragging your horses head down and I don't think she likes it very much." Kurt grabbed Belle's reigns and put them in the same hand that he was holding Pegasus' in.

"Are you really sure you should be doing this Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Seriously, you could fall off the horse and that wouldn't benefit anyone." Wes said.

"BLAINE!" I realized I had zoned out again.

"I'm fine. I swear. I'll be fin." I protested.

"Well good because while you were busy falling asleep over there, we all got our horses and are ready to go." David said coming up behind us dragging the reigns of a black horse.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." I took the reigns from Kurt and once I had walked out of the barn, I heaved myself up onto Belle's back. I saw the other guys all get on their horses and start trotting. Wes, David and Chad went ahead and Kurt, Jeff and Thad were behind me.

I soon realized Belle was not like the princess Belle, rather a fidgety and crabby horse. David's horse-named Charming- was also giving him trouble. He kept trotting sideways and prancing.

"Why are the Disney characters so un-Disney?" David called back.

"Blaine, do you want to switch?" I shook my head at Kurt's question and the next thing I knew I was sitting against a tree and Kurt was looking anxiously at my face.

"Why am I on the ground?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and Belle didn't like that. She bucked you off. Thad and Wes took off after her." David said from where he was on Charming.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Kurt asked. "Open your eyes Blaine. You could have a concussion. Keep them open. Blaine."

I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them.

"I doubt I have a concussion." I said.

"You hit your head when you fell. You could actually." Jeff pointed out

"Thanks Jeff. You are so helpful." Nick said.

"Okay, when they come back with Belle- you will get on with Pegasus with me Blaine and we'll ride together." Kurt said.

"Ride together Kurt?" Chad asked.

"Oh grow up." Kurt said.


	9. Teton

_A/N: So here I am, wondering why I haven't gotten ANY responses or notifications on this story... and I realize I haven't updated. Haha._

_I thought I updated when I updated my other story, so I uberly apologize for the long time between updates._

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the others BUT never fear..._

_ the next 2 chapters are already written so I will be updating those sooner than later!_

_:)_

_As always, read and review! :)_

**Disclaimer**: I own none of Glee or anything.

(oh, and if any of you realize that there isn't a Billings 2... I couldn't write anything else funny enough so I cancelled that chapter and moved on)

* * *

><p><strong>Teton<strong>

_Nick POV_

* * *

><p>"THAR SHE BLOWS!"<p>

"Please kindly shut up."

"But THAR SHE BLOWS!"

"Jeff, you are not a pirate- nor will you ever be a pirate."

"David, you ruin all of my fun- you fun ruiner. You suck."

"I do suck. I really do. I spoil all of the fun."

"Actually Jeff, I think the kids behind you are actually getting irritated with you."

"Oh please Blaine. I highly doubt that-oh."

"Okay, that is really awesome." Wes said.

Wes was referring to the fact that we were standing watching Old Faithful in Yellowstone Park. The geyser has just gone off and while Jeff was arguing with the kids standing behind him, the rest of us were staring at the jet stream of water.

"I didn't think geysers were quite that fabulous." Kurt said looking in awe at the water.

"Jeff! Leave them alone. They are right." I heard David say to my left and I looked to see him standing in front of Jeff and forcing him to leave the younger kids alone.

"You just spoiled my fun again David! We were having an epic ninja and pirate's conversation." Jeff whined.

"Did you happen to notice that their mother is walking over here? And she doesn't look all that happy." David said. He motioned to the woman coming over and we all shifted away, around to the other side of the geyser.

"We should go check out the rest of Yellowstone. I'm sure it's totally awesome." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good to me. That lady alarms me ever so slightly." I said. I was still looking at the woman and I knew that moving away from her as soon as possible was a great idea. We all left the still spouting geyser and headed over to one of the wooden bridges that wound around the park that we would have to walk on.

"Jeff, you need to stay on the wooden boards. Do not step off. They are there for a reason." I heard Chad say to Jeff.

"Wait, so don't step off them like this?" Jeff asked back as he went to step off one of the boards.

"You idiot. That's exactly what I meant and you know it. Please act like the 17- year- old that you are." Chad said.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't really step off. I'm not that stupid Chad." Jeff shot back.

"Sometimes I wonder." Chad muttered under his breath and I heard it.

"Why do none of you ever have any faith in me?" Jeff asked as he stepped off one of the boards.

"I think you just managed to answer your own question there Jeff." I remarked.

"KINDLY STAY ON THE PATH SIR!" A worker called from over by one of the other paths.

"Get up." Kurt said. Blaine reached down and yanking on Jeff's arm, he pulled him back onto the path.

* * *

><p>"Jeff. You are not keeping that number!"<p>

"Whyyyyy not?"

"Because that girl lives here in Montana and we live in Ohio."

"That doesn't matter Blaine! You and Kurt made a long distance relationship work."

"2 hours in the same state is very different than being like 8 states away."

"Her name was Juliet Jeff. That is so not an optimistic name."

"Why on earth not Kurt? I love that name."

"Jeff, you like any name of any girl that shows any interest in you. Have you ever thought of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh please Blaine, that's just a story. Just because she has the same name as Juliet **Capulet, **that doesn't mean anything."

I was sitting in the passenger seat with Thad driving, listening to this conversation occur in the backseat. We had been walking around Teton when a girl had approached us. She had pulled Jeff away from us before anyone could react and she had about a 10 minute conversation with him before David had broken in. The girl-Juliet- had still managed to give Jeff her number though and he refused to put the piece of paper down or rip it up, or let any of us anywhere near it.

"You talked to the girl for 10 minutes Jeff. Do you ever think you will meet her ever again in your lifetime?" I piped in, looking around into the backseat.

"Yes Nick, if you guys would all lay off and let me keep the number, we could text and keep in contact and perhaps meet up with one another sometime soon and probably get married."

"Whoa Jeff. Thinking a little ahead here aren't we?" Wes asked.

"It's never too early. I'm 17 after all." Jeff replied.

"And how old was the girl? Did you manage to find that out?"

"Yes Blaine I did. She was 16." Jeff answered,

"I highly doubt that she was thinking about marriage or anything there Jeff then. A 16 year old is pretty much focused on herself and the world revolves around her."

"And you would know how Blaine?"

"I have a sister, remember? A 16-year-old sister." Blaine replied.

"Who is actually a really annoying twerp." David remarked.

"Shut up David." Blaine said.

"Getting back to this number Jeff received, he should not be allowed to keep it." I said grinning as Jeff shot me a sour look for putting the attention back on him.

"Right. Give me the number Jeff." Kurt said.

"What? No! I am not giving this number to anyone, especially not a gay guy. What are you going to do with a girl?"

"Jeff, I don't want her number, I have a boyfriend. A sexy boyfriend. I just don't think we should allow you to have this number."

"Seriously Jeff, remember the time that you got that other girls' number? What was her name?" I asked, trying to remember when Jeff had been through another girl giving him her number.

"Rachel." Wes supplied me with the name.

"Right Rachel. You stalked Rachel and she almost put out a restraining order on you." I said.

"Okay, I was a freshman and she was a junior and she was hot!" Jeff said.

"Do you want to receive a restraining order from a girl in Montana?" Thad asked.

"Thad, pull over." David announced. I knew immediately why he wanted Thad to and I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Wait, why is he puling over?" Jeff managed to get out before we all-minus Thad and Kurt- threw ourselves at him. I ended up on the floor with Chad on top of my legs, all of us trying to get at the piece of paper in Jeff's hand.

"Blaine! That was my head you just kicked."

"Sorry."

"Chad! You almost kicked me so hard in the man parts!"

"Well, Nick just almost broke my nose."

"DAVID!"

"WESLEY!"

"Oh my god. You guys, get off me right now! I cannot breathe." I could just about hear Jeff's voice from where he was under Blaine, David and Wes.

"Give us the number and we shall back off." Wes called out. I could not even see him except for an arm.

"Blaine! Get your hand away from my butt! I am not gay." Jeff shrieked.

"That's not my hand." Blaine replied.

"DAVID AND WES!" Jeff yelled again.

As Wes, David, Jeff and Blaine shifted around the seat to make it easier to breathe, I noticed a familiar piece of paper lying on the floor. I reached over Chad's legs and picked it up.

"478-564-3202". I read out.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Jeff shouted.

"Oops." I made it look like I accidentally ripped the paper in half, and then half again and then half again.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Jeff roared. Blaine, Wes and David all scrambled back into the seats whilst Chad moved off my legs and I went back into the front passenger seat.

"I can still remember the number. 478-" As Jeff started to recite the number- Kurt, Wes, Blaine and David all started chanting out random numbers.

"478-"

"4"

"7"

"23"

"9"

"564-"

"34"

"903"

"478-"

"45"

"1"

"100"

"478-"

"40"

"32"

"10"

"I hate you guys so much." Jeff eventually said. "I have now officially forgotten the number. I hope you are all extremely proud of yourselves."

"Oh we are." David said grinning.

"Very much." Wes smiled.


	10. Denver 1

_A/N: So basically as I said in my other story, if there is anyone still reading this after that ridiculously long break between me updating chapters, I love you. _

_There will not be a break like that again._

_Also, just a heads up... the chapter after this will be a different type of formatting... it'll focus more on one event._

_As always, read and review. :) I loved writing this chapter especially so I hope you guys all like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of Glee.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Denver 1<p>

CHAD POV

"Denver has some pretty serious mountains going on." Thad commented, sounding like he was in awe. Nick had just driven into Denver and the mountains that we were surrounded by were huge. I was staring out the passenger window having been Nick's driving buddy for the trip to Denver.

"They are huge!" Jeff commented.

"Good observation Jeff." David said jokingly.

"And snowy! They are covered in snow in the middle of summer!" Jeff continued, clearly ignoring David.

"That's because they are so high." Nick commented. I watched as he pulled into a Marriott hotel that looked extremely nice and turned the van's engine off.

"That's not a motel." Blaine remarked.

"No it isn't." Wes said laughing. "This is another one of the hotels that I booked versus staying in a motel again. The motels around here were a little alarming and were almost as expensive as this."

"This place is niccccccccceeee!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the van door and tumbled out. I smiled as I opened the passenger door and got out more gracefully. I followed Jeff into the lobby and while he went on a little Jeff exploration adventure, I sat down in of the soft armchairs, letting out a sigh of relief at how good It felt. Kurt, Chad and Thad joined me as Blaine, Wes and David went to the front desk to check in and ask what there was to do around Denver.

"That feels amazing after those 6 hours in that van." Jeff said as he came back over from his adventure and joined me in the chairs.

"Do we know what we are going to do today?" Thad asked as Blaine and David walked back over to us from the main desk.

"No, but the lady at the desk said that we could use one of the computers over there." Blaine was pointing to a small cove where a few computers were. We all jumped up and made our way over to the computers.

"Kurt, aren't you coming over?" I turned to see Blaine looking to Kurt who was still sitting in the chair that he had plopped himself into.

"No, I'm just going to stay here. Let me know what you decide." I looked at Kurt and thought that he seemed a little pale and he was definitely quieter than he usually was.

"You sure?" I asked. Blaine walked back over to him and I turned back around to see what the other guys had found on the computer for us to do.

"Toboggan run?" I asked, seeing what was on the screen. "I'm down."

"How do those exist in the summer though? I thought you could only toboggan in the winter?" Jeff asked

"It's on a stainless steel track and snow isn't needed." David explained reading from the description on the website page.

"Do we lie down or sit up?" Thad asked.

"On this run I guess we lie on our stomachs." Wes said, also reading from the webpage. "Though apparently there is some where you sit and go down that way."

* * *

><p>"Holy crap. That is a lot faster than I thought it would be. Now I know why we had to sign those liability papers." I had just watched Blaine go zooming down the tobogganing run at lightning speed. I tugged my helmet to make sure it was tight and adjusted the knee and elbow pads that I was wearing. Wearing a t-shirt and shorts may not have been my smartest idea when it came to the tobogganing.<p>

"Are you scared?" Wes teased from behind me and I turned around to see him grinning.

"Heck no!" I waited until the attendant gave me the go ahead and then lay on my stomach on the sled and pushed off, heading down the starting hill of the run. It was all I could do to hold onto the sled as I was whipped around sharp corners- the wind whipping into my face and causing my eyes to water. The corners seemed to get even sharper as I gained more speed as I got further into the run. Before I knew it, I was at the bottom, being stopped by another attendant. I stood up and joined Blaine by the other side of the barrier to watch the others come down.

"Where's Kurt?" I asked as we saw Wes start down the first hill. Kurt had gone down the run first, ahead of Blaine, as he had lost the most recent bet between the group.

"Headache." Blaine motioned behind him and I saw Kurt sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the chairs, holding a pack of ice to his head and his eyes were closed.

"Did he hit it?" I asked. I could only guess how much hitting the steel run with your head even with the helmet would hurt.

"I guess so, that's what he told the attendant. I personally think that he is actually sick but he won't say anything." Blaine said as Wes came sliding into view, laughing his head off from the adrenaline rush.

"That was a rush!" He said getting up and joining us on the other side of the barrier. "This was a great idea. One of David's better ideas."

"I'm sure he'll thank you for that comment." Blaine said. "We should probably watch Jeff go as he is up next."

We all looked back to the top as Jeff took off down the run after a running leap onto the toboggan and we watched him speed down towards us.

"So, should we make bets as whether he will fall off or not?" Blaine asked.

"He had better not. That would not be a good thing at all." I stated.

As the last corner came, Jeff got too excited. He forgot that he had to hold on and he let go to wave once he saw us. Immediately he flew into the wall and lay there for a few seconds while the sled kept going to where the attendant was who stopped it and started to say something over her walkie talkie.

"JEFF!" Wes, Blaine and I were over the barrier in an instant, slipping and sliding on the steel run until we reached him.

"Jeff!" I said again as he sat up.

"That was totally fun! Let's go again."

"You are an idiot Jeff. An idiot." Blaine stated as Wes put his arm down to help Jeff to his feet. "You are supposed to hold on the entire time."

"I know. I got too excited and I forgot." Jeff said, taking Wes' extended hand and getting to his feet. "It didn't even hurt that much. The helmet pretty much protected my noggin."

* * *

><p>"That was completely and totally awesome! Especially when Nick and I went together. I thought they were going to kill us for that!" Jeff was exclaiming.<p>

"What about when Wes, Blaine and I went together. That was such a stupid idea. I thought we were literally going to die." David said laughing. "Wes screamed like a little girl."

"I did not!" Wes protested and everyone laughed, myself included. We were all back at the hotel room, all spread out watching the TV. After the toboggan run, we had walked around Denver for 5 hours in which we had actually lost Jeff twice, only to find him in food stores. SpongeBob was actually playing on the TV at the time- the 4th episode in a row and Jeff had seen fit to sing along with the introduction song every time, which had led to all of us throwing the pillows at him. Jeff was on the floor with Nick and I, Thad was in a chair, Blaine and Kurt were on one bed and David and Wes were on the other bed.

"SANDY!" Jeff screamed suddenly, pointing at the screen as said character came onto the screen.

"Please don't yell Jeff." Kurt groaned, his voice sounding hoarse. He went to clear his throat and ended up having a coughing fit.

"Are you okay Kurt?" David asked looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I just don't think my body likes the change in elevation." Kurt replied.

"PATRICK!" Jeff screamed again and I saw Kurt wince again.

After 3 more episodes of SpongeBob in which Jeff had been hit by pillows twice and Kurt's cough had gotten progressively worse, I looked around. Kurt was asleep on one of the beds, his head in Blaine's lap with Blaine leaning against the headrest of the bed, David on the other and Thad on the floor.

"I guess we should go to bed then." Wes said sounding amused at the site of the guys. Blaine went to get off the bed slowly without waking Kurt up but Kurt bolted awake and immediately started coughing.

"I don't want sleep." Jeff protested. "I want more Spongebob."

"Tomorrow is a shopping day Jeff. It's going to be more fun than Spongebob." I laughed as I could hear Wes' lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out sleeping arrangements, I turned the lights off. The only sound was a painful sounding cough from Kurt every now and again followed by Blaine's murmuring response. I spoke up after a particularly nasty sounding and long lasting coughing fit.

"Kurt, are you _sure _you are okay?"


	11. Denver 2

_****A/N: So I apologize again for the delay. If any of you read my other story I have going right now, you will see basically the same thing there. I was having issues with the roommate (not going into that) and then I got sick, both of which prevented me from updating. But here is the new update._

_This one is a little bit of a different format. :)_

_I hope you guys still like it! As always, read and review! It seriously makes my day to see a review or anything!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee or Warblers._**

* * *

><p><strong>Denver 2<strong>

_**Wes POV**_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you <em>sure<em> you are okay?" I heard for what must have been the 10th time that morning. I looked around from the passenger seat of the van to see Blaine looking at Kurt who was in the furthest back seats of the van next to Jeff. Kurt had his head resting against the window and when he raised it, even I could see how pale he looked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine Blaine. I've told you that about 10 times already." Kurt's voice sounded even higher than usual, which was definitely saying something.

"Jeff, feel his forehead." Nick instructed from the driver's seat, not taking his eyes off the road. I watched as Jeff went to oblige and Kurt jerked away from Jeff's hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." He said looking at all of us.

"Is Kurt scheduled to drive anytime soon? Because if he is, he absolutely is not." Blaine said, raising his voice so we could hear him in the front.

"Blaine! I'm fine!" Kurt tried to raise his voice but everyone in the car noticed him cringe and put his hand to his head.

"Kurt, you nearly fell asleep driving once and you did not look this bad then." Blaine shot back. "There is no way you are driving like this."

"I could take his driving." Jeff suggested, looking hopeful.

"Absolutely not Jeff." David responded almost instantly.

"Unless we want to die or at least crash." Thad piped up.

"I'm not that bad." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you have crashed two cars before. And that was when you were actually paying attention and not surrounded by the distraction of 7 other people. You are NOT driving'." I said. "Besides, Kurt isn't scheduled until Orlando so no rearranging needed there." I was looking at the list of the driving schedule that I had arranged as I said this.

"That one time was the deer's fault, that wasn't my fault." Jeff protested.

"What about the second time? You nearly killed Wes." David asked and I nodded, remembering how Jeff had suddenly driven off the road on that rainy night and crashed into a fence. I refused after that to ever let him drive me again.

"Well yeah… that was my fault." Jeff admitted.

"I still don't really know why I agreed to let you drive me that night." I said, remembering the severe lack of judgment that I had that night.

"I don't think you had any other choice." David said.

"How long until we get to the mall?" Chad asked smoothly changing the subject.

"About 25 minutes. Depending on Nick's driving." I said grinning.

"Are we going to harp on_ my_ driving now?" Nick asked. " I am a great driver. I've only been pulled over once and as I recall, that was Chad's fault for being an idiot in the backseat and catching the attention of that police officer and then causing that police officer to call another two police cars and holding us up for 2 hours. It _will_ be 25 minutes."

"That was highly amusing." Chad remarked.

"Was not. I thought I was going to lose my license." Nick replied.

"You were not even close to that. Don't exaggerate." Chad said.

"Kurt, why don't you sleep if you are that tired? You _were _coughing a lot last night." Blaine suggested.

"I'm fine Blaine." Kurt snapped, his eyes going back to looking out the window.

Blaine turned his body back around and I could see the concern in his face. I could also see it reflected in David's, Nick's, Chad's, and Thad's faces and I knew it would be showing in my face. Only Jeff remained oblivious as we all realized something wasn't right with Kurt.

"We are NOT going into a Gap." Kurt's weak voice came from the back of the van as Nick pulled into a parking lot in front of said shop. I exchanged a look with Nick before I responded to Kurt's statement.

"Actually Kurt, we were thinking you and Blaine could stay in the van; considering how much you both dislike Gap as much as you do." I said hesitantly.

"No. Shopping is shopping. It doesn't matter if it's a Gap." Kurt responded. I heard Blaine's groan of frustration as we all tumbled out of the van.

"Whoa there." I said once I got out of the passenger seat and Kurt stumbled into me. His hand gripped my arm and he closed his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"I'm good. Just stood up too quickly." Kurt's eyes remained closed for a few more moments before he opened them and took his hand off my arm. I watched as he started to walk towards the door of the Gap store and I saw him stumble again. Chad, who was closest, grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, looking at him anxiously. Kurt shook him off and walked into the store after Jeff.

By the time I got in the doors, the others had all spread out across the store. Jeff and Blaine were by the sunglasses stand, Jeff was trying on some colorful yellow and pink ones, but I could see Blaine looking anxiously at Kurt who was half-standing at the sweater table. He looked like he was unable to stand up fully and I started moving towards him. Kurt looked up and in that instant I realized what was going to happen. Kurt started to sag and I bolted towards him. I reached him just as his legs fully gave out. We both fell to the ground, knocking over a metal stand of sweaters which flew everywhere around us. One of them cushioned my head as I hit the ground but my elbow received the full impact and I groaned at the pain shooting through my arm.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine yell from somewhere nearby. I looked down at the boy who was lying in my arms in top of me. His eyes were closed and I could feel how warm he was.

"DUDE!" That was David's voice that I heard as the other boys and the other customers and employees in the store all rushed over to us.

"Call the police! Call the navy! Call the marines! Call the fire engines! Call the army! Call 911!" I could hear Jeff yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Jeff, shut up." David snapped. He was kneeling at my feet, already dialing his cellphone. Blaine was at my side, gripping Kurt's hand, his face almost as pale as Kurt's.

"Hey Blaine, we get that you are worried and we are worried too; but if you grasp Kurt's hand any harder, you'll break it and he definitely won't thank you for that when he wakes up." Nick remarked and while Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand, he did loosen his grip a little.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE?" Jeff yelled as we all ran into the Denver hospital. Blaine had gone in the ambulance with Kurt while the rest of us had come in the van.<p>

"Jeff, shut up!" Thad said as he and Chad went over to the front desk.

"Go and sit down." David said pointing to the plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"I'm not a child." Jeff protested.

"Jeff, just go sit down." David said again. Jeff grumbled but he did indeed go and sit down.

"What do you think?" I asked David as we waited for Chad and Thad to join us.

"I don't know. But I'm going to bet that whatever it is, Blaine will get it too. And perhaps some of us." David replied. Chad and Thad joined us a few minutes later and announced what they had found out.

"3rd floor. Blaine is up there." Chad said.

"Elevator time." Jeff said as he bounced over to us and then he turned around and bounced towards the elevator. I followed him with all of the others and once the 6 of us were in the elevator, we headed up to the 3rd floor.

"Blaine!" Nick called out as we stepped out of the elevator and onto the 3rd floor. I saw Blaine sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He looked up and I thought his face looked like it was tinged green.

"He's caught it." David muttered from my left and I nodded in agreement.

"He started throwing up in the ambulance. It got everywhere." Blaine motioned to his shirt and I did indeed notice that his shirt was indeed no longer blue but a wide variety of colors.

"That stinks." Jeff commented wrinkling his nose.

I chose to ignore Jeff's comment, instead turning to Blaine. "How is he otherwise?" I asked.

"Fever, throwing up, dehydration, unconscious." Blaine said. "That's all I know. They made me stay here." Blaine's voice sounded fainter than usual and his face actually looked even greener by the second.

"What about you buddy?" Thad asked, noticing, like David and I, how green Blaine looked.

"I'm-" Blaine broke off as he jumped up and dashed towards the nearest garbage can to throw up in it.

"Called it." David murmured as we all watched, helpless to do anything.

"DOCTOR!" Jeff bellowed at the top of his lungs.

A nurse appeared around the corner, saw us, saw Blaine who was now huddled on the floor next to the garbage can and disappeared. She was back a few minutes later with a smaller garbage bin and a wheelchair which she hurriedly bundled Blaine into and then the two of them disappeared.

"Well, who wants to place bets that whatever they have is contagious?" Jeff asked as we all stood in shock at the speed at which Blaine had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I spy something beginning with C." Jeff said.<p>

"Chair." Chad guessed without leaving a single second for thought.

"How did you get that so fast?" Jeff exclaimed looking at Chad with a surprised expression on his face.

"You've done C three times already and you've done chair each time." Chad responded.

"How about F?" Jeff suggested.

"Floor." I replied, already knowing what Jeff was going with that one.

"G?"

"Garbage Can." Thad chimed in.

"It's hard to be creative in a hospital waiting room! This game is so much more fun in the car!" Jeff protested.

"No Jeff, it's exactly the same for you then. In the car you do grass, road, sign and tree. All the time." Thad commented.

"Or you pick us." David piped up.

"When are we going to even hear anything? It's been 2 hours. He wouldn't even tell us how they were when he came to get their parents' phone numbers. " Jeff complained, switching subjects like only Jeff could.

"Speak of the devil, there he is now." I looked over at where Nick was looking and did indeed see the man in the white coat who we had spoken to briefly earlier.

"Well, Kurt has strep and the flu and Blaine has the flu. They were both dehydrated and judging by the fact that you boys are all together, you 6 probably are too. A nurse is going to bring you bottles of water soon that you will all need to drink, and from now on you have to be more careful. Especially going through different elevations, as it can really mess with your body." The doctor said looking at all of us.

"How are they? Can we see them?" Chad asked and the doctor shook his head.

"No. They are both doing fine and responding to the medicine we are giving them, but they are both asleep now and we don't want you lot going in and waking them up."

"Did you talk to their parents?" David asked.

"Yes. We had to get the permission to treat them." The doctor responded. "We are going to have to keep both of them here overnight. And we can't force any of you to stay and you certainly don't have to stay overnight but we would like to have you stay for at least a few more hours so we can make sure you all get rehydrated and don't show any signs of flu or strep and we certainly don't want any of you passing out. Is that okay with you boys?" The doctor looked around at all of us and I could see all of the others agreeing.

"There's no point in doing anything when we are missing two members of the group." I said. The doctor nodded his head and walked away from us and down the corridor, disappearing from site. It was a few moments before a nurse came around the same corner holding a container which she started pulling water bottles out of. I noticed that David seemed quite taken by the young, attractive nurse and watched her as she walked away. I grabbed one of the water bottles, opened it, and threw a little at David. He sputtered and glared at me

"What was that for?" He asked.

"The fact that you seemed to conveniently forget that you have a girlfriend." I replied taking the same water bottle and throwing it back to take a drink.

"Do you think Kurt and Blaine will be able to continue the trip? I mean Kurt's dad is quite protective of him and if he knows that he was in the hospital only a few cities into this trip…" Chad trailed off. He was playing with the water bottle in his hands, looking worried.

"I think so. Well at least Blaine's will… they were pretty happy to have him out of their way for a few months…" I sighed as I thought about Blaine's unaccepting parents. "As for Kurt's dad, I hope so. This trip was pretty expensive…"

"Even with the money we managed to raise for Kurt to come with us." David said.

"Which Blaine has forbidden us to talk about," I reminded.

"Well either way, we won't forget about Denver anytime soon…" Thad said.


	12. Austin 1

****_Heads Up: Long A/N coming at you right now._

_I AGAIN apologize for the delay here. I really wanted to get my other story finished and everything. Now this is the only story I am working on so it should be easier to update._

_Saying that, I have finals next week so I won't be updating until at least next weekend. But then I am done with the semester so i'll have more time despite working. :D_

_As for this chapter, I didn't really have a plan for it and I was writing at 2am this morning so I apologize if it seems a little weird. I also don't have as much humor in this one. And it ends sort of weird so sorry about that._

__I still hope everyone likes it. :)__

_ALSO- thank you EVERYONE for all of the reviews and hits! You are all awesome!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee, Warblers or Tangled.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>David POV.<strong>

"You're staring at him again Blaine." I looked up from the game I was playing on my iTouch to see Jeff looking at Blaine, who was twisted around in the passenger seat to look at Kurt who was asleep on the other side of Jeff.

"Honestly Blaine, you turn around and stare like every 5 minutes. You are supposed to be helping Wes keep an eye on the road." Thad piped up from the back seats where he was with Nick and Chad.

"It is still light and we are on some random road between Denver and Austin that we have been on for the past 2 hours. Wes is fine right now." Blaine said snappily but he had blushed upon Jeff catching him for the fourth time.

"We get that he is your boyfriend and you two are sickingly in love and everything, but you really don't need to look around every 5 minutes." Nick remarked.

"Maybe you lot should stop paying attention to everything I am doing.**" **Blaine remarked.

"Hard not to when you keep yanking at the seatbelt and getting mad at it." Jeff commented.

"What is your hearing Jeff? Do you seriously have super sonic hearing? How the hell did you hear that?" Wes asked from the driver's seat. "Even I didn't hear that."

"I'm amazing. It really is about time you all admit it." Jeff said simply. "One of the things Juliet liked about me."

"Oh my god. Shut up right now about that random girl." Chad groaned.

"Juliet and I had something. All of you are too jealous that you never get anything…except Blaine of course, and going back to Blaine…someone is staring at Kurt again." Jeff remarked.

"Burt told me to keep an eye on Kurt. That was the only reason he let Kurt continue on the trip after getting so sick. I am just staying true to my word." Blaine said, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping form of Kurt.

"I get that Blaine, but we are currently in a car and he is currently asleep. I don't think he can get into that much trouble in this enclosed space, even sitting next to Jeff who is probably going to wake him up with all of the loud talking and fidgeting." I remarked.

"He's been asleep for like EVER though!" Jeff responded.

"Because he has been sick. He needs sleep to heal more. I'm really surprised that the hospital actually let him leave this afternoon." Nick said.

"It's because of Jeff's never ending annoying habits." Chad said.

"Not true. And you don't see Blaine sleeping as much and Blaine was sick." Jeff remarked.

"I'm helping Wes keep an eye on the road." Blaine said.

"I thought you just said he could do it by himself." I said grinning.

"Shut up David. No one wants your opinion right now." Blaine snapped.

"Ooh Blainey boy is a little touchy." Jeff teased.

Blaine gave Jeff a long, piercing glare before turning back around in his seat until he was facing front again. Jeff grinned and then went back to the game he was playing on his phone. I looked back down at my iPod and restarted the game that I had lost during the conversation. The car was quiet for a few minutes before Jeff's voice pierced it.

"You're staring_ again_ Blaine."

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS IT?" Jeff shrieked.<p>

I jumped as Jeff's voice broke into my sleep. My head smacked the backboard of the bed and I sat up, rubbing it. I looked at the clock in the hotel room and groaned when I saw that it read 7 a.m.

"Jeff! What is your problem? It is 7 in the morning, we have had one hour of sleep after driving 15 hours and you are shrieking?" Wes was up and standing next to the bed, looking furious.

"My camera is missing!" Jeff cried.

"And you discovered this at 7 in the morning?" The tired voice of Blaine came out from under a mess of blankets on the floor next to the other bed in the room. Blaine had had a fit of gallantry at the hotel and insisted Kurt have the other bed all to himself.

"Yes!" Jeff replied.

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Chad suggested. He had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and looked to be the most awake of us, although he was rubbing his face with his hand.

"I didn't JUST misplace it! I never take my hands off it." Jeff shrieked again.

"STOP SHRIEKING! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Wes nearly yelled back.

"If you don't ever take your hands off it, how did you lose it?" Kurt was awake now and sitting up in the bed. His face was still pale and he looked tired, but he hadn't lost his sarcasm, even when he was tired.

"You are so funny. If you weren't getting over being sick…I'd…" Jeff broke off when he saw Blaine emerge from the blankets and glare at him.

"Don't you dare threaten him Jeff." Blaine said, half-rising out of the mess of blankets.

"Calm down Blaine." Kurt said looking alarmed. He crawled to the edge of the bed and sat down next to Blaine, putting his hand on Blaine's chest.

"What's going on? Why are you all awake?" Nick was awake now and sitting up from his spot on the floor.

"Jeff lost his camera and just discovered it right now." I informed him. I let out a groan and threw myself forwards onto the bed, landing on my face and not moving.

"I didn't lose it!" Jeff answered.

"Where is it then?" Nick asked. "And why are we all awake?"

"Jeff's shrieking woke all of us up!" Blaine groaned. Kurt had his arms around Blaine at this point and his head was on Blaine's shoulder as they both glared at Jeff.

"I didn't lose it. I had it before I fell asleep in the car and it's gone now." Jeff cried. "One of you took it from me."

I grinned as I kept my face covered on the bed. Jeff had fallen asleep around 2am when Blaine was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Everyone except him had been awake at that point and in a carefully planned plan, we had managed to get the camera away from Jeff. It was now hidden in the very bottom of Nick's bag.

"David? Why haven't you said anything?" Jeff suddenly asked. "Do you know where it is?"

I waited a few seconds before I was sure the grin was gone from my face and then lifted my head from the bed. I jumped back a little when I saw how close Jeff was to me and how mad he looked.

"I'm tired Jeff. I want to go back to sleep, and I don't really have the energy to say much. I just drove for 5 hours and stayed up for another 6. No, I don't know where the stupid camera is." I replied, trying to stop the grin from appearing back on my face as I talked to Jeff. It was a tense few moments as Jeff glared at me, searching my face. Eventually, he turned back around and I threw my head back into the comforter.

Jeff groaned and I heard a loud thump a few moments later. I didn't even attempt to lift my head back off the bed.

"Jeff, get up off the floor now." I heard Wes say and I figured the thump had been Jeff throwing himself at the floor.

"No, I'm just going to stay here. My life is over without my camera. I'm not moving until my camera is given back to me." Jeff moaned.

"And I thought I was a drama queen." I heard Kurt remark.

"That sounds like a good plan Jeff except for the fact that you'll get kicked out of the hotel after we leave and then you'll be stuck in Austin without us." Wes remarked.

"Maybe I'll find some more girls." Jeff retorted.

"And they'll be just as successful as the last ones." Nick responded.

"They would have worked if it weren't for you lot! Always ruining my fun." There was another thump and I assumed Jeff had thrown himself back onto the floor.

"Get up or shut up and go back to sleep." Kurt said and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Why would you take my camera anyways? You knew I'd react like this. And stop trying to deny it, I know you took it." Jeff asked.

"We didn't think you'd realize at 7 in the morning. Maybe later in the day." Chad said as we all knew without speaking that we should give up the pretense of not knowing where the camera was.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" I heard Jeff shriek and then Chad's yell and I raised my head. Jeff had launched himself across the room and onto Chad, knocking Chad off the chair and onto the ground next to Nick.

"JEFF!" Wes literally roared and Jeff turned to look at him, looking alarmed. I smiled as I once again put my head down on the bed. It was becoming too much of a chore to keep it up any longer.

"Listen to me. We have now probably woken up half the floor by now. It is 7am, like I said before; Blaine, David and I have just driven a 15 hour drive and need sleep. Speaking of which, they are both practically asleep right now."

I couldn't even be bothered to correct Wes and tell him that I was still awake.

"And you are keeping them, me, Chad, Nick and Kurt awake. And we have all seen Blaine and Kurt for that matter when they have not had enough sleep. So, shut up about the stupid camera and go back to sleep. If it really bothers you that much, we'll sort it out in the morning." Wes snapped.

I raised my head and looked around the room. Jeff, Nick, Chad and Kurt were all looking at Wes who was now standing at the edge of the bed closer to Jeff. Blaine was still in Kurt's arms but his eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep.

"I'm with Wes." I said and they all looked over at me. "I want sleep right now."

"How did Thad manage to sleep through all of that?" Kurt asked as he removed his arms from around Blaine.

"I hate you all." Jeff grumbled as he picked himself off of the floor to go to where the chair he had been in was set.

* * *

><p>"A Segway tour? Are we really sure this is a good idea?" I asked Wes. We had stayed in the hotel for a few more hours after Jeff's meltdown and then gone to look around Austin. We had come across a Segway tour and Wes immediately wanted to go, earning the agreement of Nick, Chad and Thad. Jeff was still sulking about his camera and Blaine, Kurt and I were hesitant.<p>

"It's an awesome idea. We'll be awesome at it!" Nick claimed.

"I don't want to do it." Jeff said grumpily.

"Oh shush and get over your missing camera. You'll get it back whenever we think you should get it back and not before." Thad said.

"This is kind of expensive Wes. Did you look at that?" Kurt asked. His eyes were focused on the sign by the cluster of Segway's. Both Blaine and I turned around to look and I saw the prices.

"Don't worry. I've got this one Kurt." Blaine said to Kurt smiling.

"So, are you boys ready to go?" The guide came walking over to us. I looked at Blaine and Kurt who still looked slightly hesitant. I then looked around at Wes who was staring at all of us, looking hopeful and excited. He had such a Blaine puppy look on his face that I gave up.

"Fine. Fine, lets do it." I said. Wes let out an excited yell and pumped his fist into the air. The tour guide looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ignore him. He gets excited easily." Chad remarked.

"Okay, well we are going to have all 8 of you in one group rather than split you up. Each of you go get a Segway and I'll teach you how to use them. They are much simpler than people think they are." The tour guide motioned to where the group of Segways was located. Wes, Chad, Thad and Nick all rushed over to claim theirs while the rest of us followed more slowly.

"Come on Jeff, perk up. This is going to be fun." Nick nudged a still crabby looking Jeff. "You can be as crazy as you want."

"Within reason." Blaine said, looking at the tour guide who had his eyebrows raised.

I watched as Jeff did indeed perk up once he got onto one of the Segways and started learning how to use it. After a few moments, everyone was up on Segways and along with 4 other people, we started the guided tour around Austin.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Jeff had been at the back of the group with Nick and Thad and he sped up to pass everyone and ended up at the front with Chad. "BEST DAY EVER!"

"How about we don't quote Tangled Jeff?" Blaine asked. He was just in front of me with Kurt.

"Wheeennnn willll myyyy liiiiffeeee beggginnnn?" Jeff called back smirking.

"Glad to see someone isn't so angry about his camera anymore." Wes said from beside me.

"I still can't belive he noticed at 7am that it was missing." I grinned.

"It's Jeff. We can't really know what to expect from him anymore, no matter how much we try to." Wes replied.

"oof." I looked back to the front to see Jeff on the ground, his Segway remaining where he previously was, with Chad's hand on it.

"What did you manage to do Jeff?" Kurt called up.

"Fell off." Jeff replied standing up.

"Smooth."


	13. Austin 2

****A/N: So I hope you guys can forgive me for having a much shorter chapter and only two events here, and you still like it.

My finals are over...thank goodness! I basically didn't sleep the past week- at all. Now I get to work a lot! :D

Also, if any of you want to follow me writing this story or seeing snippets before I post, you can always follow my FF tumblr...it's on my main profile page. :)

Okay, enough rambling. Here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Austin 2- Jeff.<strong>

"All I'm saying is-"Nick broke off as a ringtone burst into the van. Kurt quickly picked up his phone and pressed the accept button.

"Perfect? Is that really your ringtone?" I asked. Kurt looked at me with such a glare that even though I was used to them, I did shrink back a little.

"Who is it?" Blaine whispered on the other side of Kurt.

"Finn?" Kurt asked into the phone.

"Put it on speakerphone!" Thad said from the drivers' seat.

"Finn? Why are you calling?" Kurt asked, seeming to completely disregard Thad's request.

"Speakerphone!" Thad repeated loudly.

"Finn, why is Mercedes with you?" Kurt asked, still ignoring Thad.

"SPEAKERPHONE!"

"Thad! Stop!" Kurt finally pulled himself away from the phone conversation to respond to Thad.

"I just wanted you to put it on speakerphone." Thad replied.

"_Kurt?"_ Finn's voice came from the other end of the phone.

Nick finally reached over Blaine, grabbed the phone and turned it to speakerphone. He then threw it back onto Kurt's lap.

"Yes Kurt. To answer your unspoken question, it was necessary." Nick said in response to Kurt's glare. Kurt picked the phone back up, not turning the speakerphone off.

"You'll regret that." Kurt said.

"_Who'll regret what?" _A voice came from over the phone.

"Nothing, what do you want?" Kurt said into the phone.

"_Are you around the other guys right now?"_ Finn's voice asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and I could see Blaine mouthing the words "tell him no". Kurt looked confused for a few moments before nodding his head and going along with it.

"No Finn, they are not with me right now."

"_First things first_," a girls' name came over the phone. _"Are you getting any?"_

"Santana!" Kurt shrieked and nearly threw the phone across the van. I was doubled over in silent laughter, trying to get my breath back.

"_What? It was a perfectly straightforward question."_

"_Since both of you got sick, we just assumed dude."_ Puck came over the line now.

"How many of you are there?" Kurt asked.

"_Me, Santana, Puck, Mercedes and Tina." _Finn replied.

"Tha_t is the _most random assortment of people. What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"_Calling you." _Finn said, sounding confused.

"I meant besides calling me Finn."

"_Oh, just hanging out."_

"Right." Even I could see that Kurt didn't believe that. "And why exactly did you feel the need to call me?"

"_To see if you were getting any."_

"Santana!"

"_We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We heard about your hospital visit."_ Tina's voice came through.

"Finn, do you not know how to keep _anything _secret?" Kurt sounded exasperated.

"_Who is usually on top?"_

"SANTANA!"

"_I am just wondering."_

"_How do two guys- ya know-"_

"FINN!" Kurt was blushing furiously now and the rest of us were gasping for air from our restrained laughter.

"_Is it some big secret?"_

"No Finn. It is not some big secret but I don't wish to talk about my sex life with my step-brother."

"_So you ARE having sex?"_

"Did you really think I wasn't Finn?"

"_Well, I don't like to think about my little bro having sex_."

"I'm older than you Finn. How many times do we have to go through that?"

"_So who is usually on top then?"_

"_Santana. Why are you so intrusive?" _Mercedes' voice came over the line.

"I am." Blaine apparently decided the conversation had gone on long enough and Kurt was embarrassed enough and he decided to intervene. There was a brief pause before a voice came from the phone.

"_Blaine?"_

"_Kurt, I thought you said none of the other guys were around you?" _Tina's voice asked.

"We are actually all here and Kurt's phone is on speakerphone." Wes replied.

"_What the hell dude? You told us they weren't around."_ Finn sounded annoyed.

"_Wanky_." Santana piped up.

"They've been here since the beginning. I didn't turn the speakerphone on though. I'm in the car right now, what else I was supposed to do?" Kurt responded.

"_Call us back later Kurt. When they aren't around."_ Tina sounded like she was laughing as she said this.

"_BYE KURT! Bye everyone else."_ Mercedes said before the other end of the line went silent.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, what is that?" I was standing in the middle of a store when I heard Blaine and Kurt come up behind me.<p>

"What does it look like?" I asked turning to them, a grin on my face.

"It looks like a statue of some sort." Kurt replied.

"Yes, but a statue of what?" I asked eagerly. I twisted the statue around a few times to give the other two a better chance to recognize it.

"A dog?" Blaine asked and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked seeing the glare.

"How does it even remotely resemble a dog?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is Jeff. I just randomly threw something out there." Blaine replied.

"And you chose dog?" I asked again.

"JEFF!" Blaine snapped. "What is it?"

"Nope, you have to guess." I said grinning.

"Fine. Then we don't really care what it is." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine away.

"Fun suckers!" I called back after them. I turned back to the statues and started looking back amongst them as Blaine and Kurt disappeared around the corner. It was only a few minutes before Thad, Chad and Nick all came over to see.

"Is that a statue of Texas Jeff?" Nick asked, looking at the thing I was holding in my hands.

"Thank you! It really isn't hard to tell what it is right?" I asked a confused looking Nick.

"No, I could tell what it was right away."

"Good. Can you tell Blaine and Kurt that? Blaine guessed it was a dog." I announced.

"A dog? How could he even think it was a dog? That doesn't even look like a dog." Thad commented.

"It's Blaine. What can we expect?" I asked.

"I heard that, just so you know." Blaine and Kurt reappeared around the corner and walked over to us.

"Oh you did? Unfortunate." I said sarcastically, earning myself a glare from both Kurt and Blaine.

"You know Blaine, Kurt has definitely taught you well. You both have that glare down perfectly." Chad spoke up, and got rewarded with both of them turning the glare on him.

"So why are you holding a statue of Texas?" Nick asked me and the other four all looked at me.

"It's for Wes!" I claimed.

"Why are you buying Wes a statue of Texas?" Thad asked.

"Because he hasn't actually talked to me since the other night- well, morning I guess- when you all stole my camera and I woke you up. I think he needs a present to make up for it." I explained.

"So you are buying him a statue of Texas? Is this really going to be that stupid dolphin thing all over again?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. If it was, I would be getting Blaine an obnoxious gift to make up for that. This is for Wes though and not Blaine." I explained.

"What about me?" Wes and David appeared around the corner and spotted all of us standing there. They walked over to us as Wes asked.

"This is for you! I still have to buy it but this is for you!" I said holding out the statue to him. Wes took it, looking confused, and then looked up, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Why exactly am I receiving a statue of Texas?" Wes asked.

"Because you are still mad about me waking everyone up." I said.

"So you decide the way to get back into my good books is to buy me a statue of Texas?" Wes asked.

"Yep." I said, grinning. The main point of the gift was to make it difficult for Wes. The statue was not exactly as big as the dolphin thing Blaine had bought but it was not small either.

"What is it with stupid gifts? First Blaine and now Jeff?" David asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Mine wasn't stupid." Blaine protested.

"Yes it was. There wasn't really any point to it." David shot back.

"This thing is not exactly nice looking Jeff." Wes remarked.

"Yeah well, that's what you get." I said.


	14. Baton Rouge 1

_**A/N**: I know... I s_uck _for not updating before now. I am super super sorry. Things got crazy and I ended up going away for 5 days._

_I am also currently packing for my Internship. I leave in 11 days for that._

_Which brings me to an important point...my internship is going to keep me extremely busy. I am going to be working and living at WDW. I am hoping to post once more before I leave and then I don't know when my updates will be. I will try at least once every two weeks._

_The important thing... I **WILL** be continuing this story. I am going to finish it, no matter how long it may take me. So, please don't leave. :D_

**You are the best readers/reviewers ever! **

Disclaimer: I own none of Glee, or the Warblers or anything.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thad POV<strong>

Baton Rouge

* * *

><p>"Where are we anyways?" Chad asked from the backseat.<p>

"Somewhere between Austin and Baton Rouge." I replied from the driver's seat. I was casually trying to find a gas station in the middle of nowhere without alerting the other guys of what I was doing. Especially Blaine who was in the passenger seat. The van was extremely low on gas and we hadn't thought about getting gas before we left Austin.

"It's basically the middle of nowhere apparently." Nick remarked from next to Chad.

"Good call Nick. None of us could have figured that out until you told us." Jeff commented and Nick turned around to give him a glare.

"You know, I really think Kurt is rubbing off on you. Your dirty looks are certainly starting to rival his." Jeff remarked lightly, looking at Nick.

"Shut up. No they aren't." Nick replied, turning back around towards the front.

"No one can even remotely rival Kurt's dirty looks." Blaine said. "And I should know."

"Hey! I am sitting right here, thank you very much!" Kurt exclaimed. He was sitting in the backseat next to Jeff and had just looked up from whatever he was doing on his iPhone.

Just then, I felt the car sputter and lurch forward before reverting back to a normal drive.

"What was that?" Wes exclaimed. I looked down at the gas gage on the van and could see that it was on empty and the light was most definitely on, which Blaine could see when he looked over at the dashboard.

"Thad! Why didn't you say something before now?" Blaine asked.

"I was trying to find a gas station without needing to say anything. But we are apparently in the middle of absolutely nowhere, which makes that more difficult." I claimed.

"So, how close are we to running out of gas on a random road?" David asked.

"About 10 minutes away from that." I replied. I kept my eyes on the road, frantically searching for a random town or a gas station.

"So, we are about to run out of gas on a random road and we have no idea where we are?" Wes asked.

"Well, we know we are on the way to Baton Rouge…" Kurt spoke up. "So we are on the right road right?"

I decided to just pull the car over before we broke down in the middle of the road and pulled over to the side of the road, pulling the keys out of the ignition and turning around to the rest of the van, pulling the seatbelt off at the same time. Blaine also turned around and we looked at everyone else.

"This is probably the most exciting part of the trip." Jeff said, sounding excited.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, looking around at him again.

"Yes seriously. And speaking of seriously, your glare is rivaling Kurt's again." Jeff said.

"Still sitting right here." Kurt said, sounding amused and exasperated at the same time.

I looked over at Blaine and noticed that he had a map out and was trying to look at it.

"Can you figure it out at all?" I asked him. I could hear Nick and Jeff bickering about something and tuned them out, preferring to pay attention to Blaine and the map.

"I think so. I recall passing that town a little while ago. So I think that town might be the next closest one, and it looks about 15 miles up the road." Blaine was pointing out random towns as he said this.

"So, think I could make it there driving?" I asked him.

"No. But you could drive a few miles closer and then someone could walk there and get gas and bring it back. Luckily, its daytime so that isn't really an issue." Blaine said.

"Hold up, someone has to walk to go and get gas?" Chad piped in.

"Yep. We are about 15 miles from a town right now. Thad is going to try to get us a bit closer and then someone or two someones are going to have to walk to go get gas at this town." Blaine replied.

"Well, I vote Thad for that definitely." David said. I ignored him as I turned back around in my seat, put the keys in the ignition and pulled back onto the road. After about 7 more minutes, I had to pull back over to the side of the road and pull the keys out once again.

"Well, we certainly made it far." Wes said sarcastically.

"Now you only have 10 miles to walk, so actually I did a good job." I replied.

"So, who is walking then? Because that is going to take a while." David said. "Because I still vote Thad."

"I am absolutely out." I claimed. "I am not the one who forgot to put gas in. Remember how Wes drove before me? He should have put the gas in."

"So, Wes gets to walk?" Jeff asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, and you too Jeff." Kurt spoke up. "You always have so much energy, you can walk or run 10 miles."

"If I go, Nick comes too. Otherwise I will never hear the end of it from him." Jeff said.

"Okay, so Wes, Jeff and Nick?" David asked.

"How about you go too David? Someone needs to supervise the three of them." Chad suggested. David looked around and saw all of us nodding at him.

"Okay, fine." David said. "Get out you three and lets go. I would like to be back before nightfall." David said. He got out of the car and Nick, Jeff and Wes followed him out. As I watched with the others, they started down the road.

"I'm really glad it's a straight walk there, considering none of them even asked about directions." Blaine remarked.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" I asked, looking back and seeing him throwing himself over the seat.

"I'm not just going to stay here in the back while the rest of you are up here." Kurt said, voice sounding a little muffled as he situated himself.

"So, how long do we think it'll take them?" Chad asked. I turned around to the front and could see the retreating backs of Wes, Nick, Jeff and David as they ran away.

"They won't be running for very much longer, I can definitely say that. Other than that, who knows?" Blaine said.

"So, let's never do that again okay?" David asked four hours later. The four boys had gotten to the town and brought the gas back, only taking them just over 2 hours. After refueling the van, I had started driving again, trying to make the next 2 hours of the drive go by quickly, in an attempt to reach the hotel before it was completely dark.

"But why not, it was super fun." Kurt said grinning.

"That is because you did not have to race those three for 5 miles, and then die." Wes groaned.

"You did not die. You made it back. Don't be such a big drama queen Wessy." Chad said.

* * *

><p>"You are all GOING DOWN!" Kurt exclaimed. We all turned around to look at him, surprised at the outburst.<p>

"You really think so Kurt? I'll have you know, I am an expert laser tagger!" Jeff shot back.

"How can you be an expert laser tagger? How does that even work?" Nick asked.

After spending the night at the motel, we had gone to explore Baton Rouge and come upon Skate Galaxy, a place that included Rock Climbing, laser tag and roller-skating. Kurt had insisted we go in and laser tag, much to everyone's surprise.

"I don't recall these guns being this heavy before." Blaine remarked. He looked quickly over at Jeff who was grinning. "That wasn't meant dirty Jeff, so whatever your mind is currently coming up with, stop it."

"You ruin all of my fun Blaine." Jeff said, pretending pouting.

"I know, I really truly do. You tell me that pretty often." Blaine replied.

"How are you going to split up the teams? We can have four on each team." The instructor was standing by the door to the arena as we were all getting situated.

"Blaine, Nick, Chad, and David, one team. Me, Thad, Kurt and Jeff the other." Wes suggested.

"Putting Blaine and Kurt against each other?" I asked.

"BRING IT ON!" Kurt exclaimed. "Except change Nick and Jeff. I need to also be against Jeff."

"Okay. Blaine, Jeff, Chad, David-orange. Me, Thad, Nick and Kurt- green." Wes said.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while Kurt…not since-"Blaine suddenly broke off.

"Since what Blaine? Since you had S-E-X-?" Jeff spelled out the word.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Blaine said loudly. The instructor cleared his throat and looked at all of us expectantly.

"Okay, you will be let into the arena one team at a time. There will be a 2 minute waiting period and then the bell will go off. You have 10 minutes in there, to shoot each other. You can hit the shoulder lights, chest lights or the person's gun. If you are hit, you have to wait for 30 seconds before your lights will come back on and you can continue. Once the bell rings at the end of the 10 minutes, you have to come out and any shots after that, will not count. Be careful in there as there are a lot of obstacles and we don't want any accidents." The instructor explained.

"Jeff…" Wes, David and I said at the same time.

"What?" Jeff cried.

"That was absolutely aimed at you." David explained.

"Orange team. You can go in." The instructor said holding open the door to the arena.

"You are all going down!" Jeff cried as he went through the door with Blaine, Chad and David. The rest of us waited a few moments before we were allowed to go in. I immediately ducked to the left and hid behind a boulder a little ways away. The bell rang a few moments later and my green lights on my vest turned on. I held the gun against my chest as I crept around, looking for anyone on the Orange team.

Lasers were suddenly coming at me and I threw myself to the ground. Peering in the closest mirror, I could see a green vest across the way. Jumping up, I proceeded to shoot at them as the lasers came towards me. After a few moments, I heard an exclamation and realized I had killed the other person. They disappeared from sight and I headed to my right, up a ramp to the second level of the arena. I could hear Blaine and Kurt yelling at one another playfully, clearly trying to hit one another. Rounding a corner, I saw them battling it out and realized that Blaine was the one with his back to me. I crouched down and started shooting at him, killing him a few seconds later. He whirled around and I grinned when he saw me.

"That was cheap Thad. I am not a sore loser, but that was cheap."

I simply grinned at Blaine and went towards where Kurt had disappeared to. A few seconds later, I realized that my lights were off. I turned around to see Jeff laughing like a maniac at me. As I watched, Jeff turned around and ran promptly into a wall. He flopped onto the ground and I ran over to him. I was aware of when my lights turned back on, meaning I was back in the game.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to Jeff on the ground.

"Thad, what are you and Jeff both on the ground for?" Wes came over, appearing from around a random corner. His lights were off but came back on a few seconds later.

"Jeff ran into a wall." I supplied Wes with the answer.

"What did we remind you of before the game started Jeff?" Wes asked laughing.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me at all, just lying on the ground here. Mortally wounded and dying." Jeff moaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yep." Jeff said.

"Good." I got up, pointed my gun at Jeff's flashing lights and shot them.

"THAD!" Jeff shrieked once he realized I had done.

"It was fair." I said simply before Wes and I dashed off, laughing our heads off.

The bell went off a few moments later and I followed David, who had just gotten me out, out of the arena. We went back into the room we were in before the game started and the others joined us.

"I cannot believe you ran into a wall Jeff." Wes said as we all sat down on the ground, removing the guns.

"Thad's shot was so cheap." Jeff complained.

"I checked you were okay first. Geez, you make me sound like such a bad friend for shooting you." I said.

"Okay, so looks like the player named Kurt won." The instructor came back into the room, holding slips of paper that had our names and number of kills on.

"YES!" Kurt shrieked so loudly we all jumped.

"WHAT?" Jeff exclaimed. "There is no way Kurt won. I killed him twice and he only got me once."

"There were three other people on your team Jeff." Kurt said grinning as he looked at the paper. "I got you seven times Blaine. You are atrocious at this game."

"He let you win more than likely." Jeff grumbled.

"You are such a stinking sore loser Jeff!" I exclaimed.

"And Thad came second followed by Wes then David then Jeff then Blaine then Nick and Chad came last I am afraid." The instructor continued.

"I'm terrible at laser tag. Hand-eye coordination is not one of my strong points." Chad said laughing.

"Hey Jeff, take a page from Chad's book and don't be a sore loser." David said.

"I can't believe I came after Kurt, Thad, Wes and you David!" Jeff exclaimed.

"LETS PLAY AGAIN!" Kurt cried.

"Who are you today?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with an amused look on his face.


	15. Baton Rouge 2

A/N: Ack. I am sorry. I tried to post this a few days ago but Doc Manager has been giving me so much trouble. I apologize if there is any mistakes in here.

Disclaimer: I own NONE of Glee or the Warblers at all! That is down to RIB.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap. This waterpark is freaking huge!" Jeff exclaimed as we came upon the Blue BayouDixie Landing park.

"What is that?" Nick asked. I turned to see he was looking at one of the waterslides. A slide that looked like a toilet bowl.

"You've never been on the toilet bowl?" Thad asked. "It is one of the best things ever. You either go by yourself or on a tube. Judging by the size of that one, i would say it is the tube one."

"I'd say we found our first ride then." Wes said. We were walking towards the park as we were talking.

"They have racers too! Those are awesome!" David exclaimed.

"Not to mention the rollercoasters and that tall object that looks like one of those rides that drops you from really high." Chad commented.

"i know that as the power tower. I don't know what it is called here though."

Kurt remarked.

"Kurt, aren't you the one afraid of heights?" Wes asked.

"Yep but i like rollercoasters. Unlike Jeff over here." Kurt replied.

"Oh Jeff, you are going on the rollercoasters. You don't have a choice." I said

grinning.

"i hate all of you." Jeff grumbled and we all laughed.

"Nah, you love us dearly really." David said.

"No i don't. You guys make me lose at laser tag, throw away a girls number and make me go on rollercoasters." Jeff replied.

"Enough with that Juliet girl Jeff. Seriously." Chad said.

"Psssshhhh." Jeff made an exasperated noise.

After David and I coordinated the tickets, we went into the waterpark, looking at the rides we hadn't seen from the entrance.

"So toilet bowl first?" Jeff asked eagerly, clearly having forgotten about the previous conversation and Juliet.

We all agreed and followed Jeff towards the ride. The park had only been open for half an hour so the line for the rides wasn't long and we joined it, grabbing two four person tubes as we went up.

"So Nick, Jeff, Wes and Chad? And then Kurt, David, Thad and I?" I suggested the split up. We reached the top and the other group went ahead. Jeff basically shoved Nick on the tube before situating himself. Wes and Chad also got onto the tube and the male attendant started to talk to them.

As we watched he started goofing off with them before letting them go. He didn't get out of the way in time before the current of the water on the slide started dragging him down with the tube. He had to jump on the tube on Jeff's legs and ended up going down the ride with them.

"idiot." The female attendant muttered.

I could hear Jeff whooping and from where we were standing, we could see when the tube came out of the slide part and into the giant toilet bowl. All five of them were laughing their heads off

The attendant was on Jeff's legs and as we watched, he slipped off and rode the

rest of the bowl on his butt.

"Ready?" The female attendant was looking at us at the top of the slide.

"Yep." David said as he moved forwards with Thad and the tube. Kurt and I followed behind them, stepping into the water. David and Thad got in and Kurt and I followed. Kurt's feet were near my head and I reached over and tickled them. He let out a surprised shriek and gave me one of his looks.

The attendant got out of the way and we started to head down the slide part that led to the toilet bowl. David ended up going backwards as we went down. I started laughing at the exhilaration we were feeling from the slide's drop. We came out into the toilet bowl, hitting the bump that was there which caused an unsuspecting Thad to nearly fall off the tube.

"This ride is seriously awesome!" Thad cried.

We went around the bowl a few times before we went through the bottom and into the bottom. David went to get off the tube and slipped, falling into the water face-first.

"Super smooth David." Jeff called from the side of the pool as David surfaced, rubbing the water out of his eyes.

"Just following in your footsteps Jeff. As i recall, you just did the same thing." Nick remarked.

"Let's do the racers! There are 8 of us and 8 lanes." Jeff exclaimed, changing the subject.

"I am going to dominate!" Chad spoke. He and Jeff took off towards the ride.

"Don't run you idiots! It's wet!" Wes called.

"Who are you? My mother?" Jeff called back.

"I feel like it a lot of the time." Wes said. We all laughed as we followed Chad and Jeff up the stairs to the line. We only had to wait a few moments before getting to the front.

"Prepare to go down!" Chad said as we lined up at the top of the ride, holding

the mats we were going to be using.

I was at one end and Thad was on the other. Kurt was next to me, Chad was next to him and Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were between us all. Chad, Jeff, Wes and I were further back than the others as we had decided that taking a run at it would get us down faster. We were given the heads up and i took a running leap. Looking to my right in could just see Chad miss his mat and end up going down a little ways on his stomach before stopping entirely.

I lay down more on my mat and passed Kurt who shouted. Upon reaching the bottom, i stood up quickly to look around. Chad was still half-way up, Jeff and Wes were already up and the others were reaching the bottom.

"I'm dying. That last bump killed me. It hurt so badly." Jeff said grimacing.

"At least you didn't lose your mat." Thad said, motioning with his head back up at Chad who was on his way down.

"And I won! So i guess I'm not dead else Wes would claim victory and I cannot let that inflate his

head anymore than it already is." Jeff grinned at Wes who stared blankly back.

"I'm pretty certain i won Jeff." Wes said.

"Nope." Jeff replied.

"Actually, i think I won." I said, smiling. I knew how Jeff would react to that.

"No you did not! Both Wes and I beat you! We beat you fair and square!" Jeff

shrieked.

"Would you relax? I was teasing you. Your competitive nature gets such a hold onyou sometimes." I said.

* * *

><p>"I am NOT going on that ride!" Jeff shrieked loudly. We were in line for the Ragin Cagin rollercoaster at Dixie Landing, which was next to the Blue Bayou Waterpark. The roller coaster had just gone off and after seeing it, Jeff had freaked out.<p>

"We are going Jeff. You'll love it." Wes said as he and David grabbed Jeff's arms and began to pull him towards the ride despite his struggling and protests.

"Why do you have to do these things to me?" Jeff whined.

"Because you know that you'll love it after you have been on it!" Thad claimed.

"When have I ever liked a rollercoaster that I have been on? When?" Jeff shot back.

"You'll like this one!" Nick said grinning.

"NO I WON'T!" Jeff yelled back, still being dragged by David and Wes. Kurt and I followed after them laughing quietly at Jeff's face.

"How many in your group are there?" The female worker asked as we got to the front of the line.

"7! I'm not going." Jeff said.

"8. Yes he is. He is sitting next to me." Wes stated.

"I can't put someone on the ride if they don't want to go on it." The female said.

"Just put me on. They'll make me go anyways." Jeff sighed.

"Are you sure?" The female asked.

"Yes. Just do it." Jeff replied grumpily.

Wes threw a fist in the air as he climbed into the second seats on the ride. Jeff sighed as he followed after him.

"Jeffy Poo… you are going to love this ride!" Wes said.

"Wes, have you actually ever been on this ride?" Kurt asked from where he and I were climbing in behind Wes and Jeff.

"Well, no but I know it's going to be awesome." Wes said trying to look back at us. I was aware of David and Nick climbing in behind us and Thad and Chad getting in behind them.

"Does it go upside down right away?" Jeff asked the worker.

"Well, you actually go up that hill behind you and then go through this station and then upside down." The female explained.

"WHAT?" Jeff groaned.

"You can still get off." The worker said. Jeff looked at Wes who had put a puppy expression on his face.

"No, it's fine." Jeff said.

"Okay. Everyone tightly in?" As the worker started checking seat and shoulder restraints with her co-worker, I put my head back. I could see people in the back of the cars and I could also see the hill that the worker mentioned. It was high. I looked back around at Kurt and could see he looked a little pale.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm good. Just a little wary of the heights but I'm good." Kurt replied.

The ride started to move backwards and Jeff immediately started to freak out.

"Wes, I hate you so much. So much. So much. So much."

We continued to move backwards up the hill and I looked backwards to see the people at the top. One of them was waving his arms and whooping out loud. We felt the track shift and Jeff actually swore which caused Wes to laugh out loud. The cars suddenly went down and the ride started.

I was yelling in happiness as the cars went through the station and up to the other side. The cars went upside down before hitting a sharp left and then a sharp right. The wind was rushing in my hair and I could hear Kurt squealing next to me. After a brief downwards, we went upside down again and then up before stopping. As we caught our breath, I could see Jeff in front of me yelling at Wes.

"Worst ride ever. Wes, I will never forgive you for this…ever." He was saying. Wes looked around at us, grinning.

"So, what happens now?" Nick asked loudly from behind me.

"I think we go down backwards?" David suggested.

"WHAT?" Jeff yelped. I felt the car shift again as we headed back down the same route but backwards. We went upside down and I was immediately disoriented. The ride jerked us around and upside down again before we reached the station and the car stopped. Kurt was laughing hysterically and I looked at him, grinning.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. That was terrifying and I can't stop laughing." Kurt gasped.

"How was that Jeff?" David called up towards the front.

"I am going to kill you all." Jeff growled.

"You won't be able to get home if you do that Jeff…you are terrible at directions." Chad commented.

"Stop taking everything I say literally."


	16. Orlando 1

_A/N: I'm sorry! This internship keeps me so stinking busy! On the plus side, this chapter is about Orlando and the few after it which I am pretty acquainted with now. :)_

_Also... if any of you notice, I did actually skip a planned city and just came straight to Orlando. :D  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of Glee or the Warblers at all! That is down to RIB.**

* * *

><p>Orlando 1<p>

Kurt

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. We are in Disney World! We are in Disney World! We are in Disney-"Blaine was so excited he was nearly having a seizure in the passenger seat.<p>

"Calm down Blaine." I said from the driver's seat.

"I'm excited! 18 hours in a car is a long time, especially driving 6 of those hours and then keeping you awake for 6," Blaine replied. "And it's Disney World! I have never been here before!"

"I still don't get that Blaine. You are a major Disney fan and yet, you have never been here." Jeff remarked from the backseat.

"Jeff- you know my family. We don't exactly go on family trip very often. My dad prefers to spend time with Elizabeth." Blaine replied. I noticed his face fall slightly and reached over to pat his hand.

"Both hands on the wheel Kurt." David piped up.

"Shut up David." I replied but I did indeed put both of my hands back on the wheel after I gave Blaine's hand a quick squeeze.

"Hey, this is Disney we are in! Happiest place on Earth!" Chad said.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Blaine shouted again.

"God Chad, look what you just did." Wes groaned.

"THE SIGN! The TERROR OF TOWER SIGN!" Blaine shrieked.

"Tower of Terror Blaine. You've got it backwards." Nick said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine!" I said.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm excited." Blaine said, trying to calm himself.

"You don't say…" David commented.

"So, we are hitting up Magic Kingdom first right?" Thad asked.

"Yes. We are in Orlando for a few days so Magic Kingdom the rest of today. Animal Kingdom and Epcot tomorrow and Hollywood Studios and Downtown Disney the next day." Wes explained.

"So no Harry Potter world?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my god Blaine-no. Will you please shut up, at least until we get into the park please?" David snapped.

"I can be loud in the park? I am actually given permission by you to be loud?" Blaine asked, turning around to look at David.

"Yes Blaine because you will be surrounded by actual 5-year-olds so you can act like a 5-year-old without any judgment. Besides, there is no way we will be able to control you once we are in there anyways." David replied.

I half expected Blaine to sulk at David's age comment but instead he beamed in delight.

"I don't know how I put up with you Blaine." I groaned.

I kept my face forward so I could stay focused on the road but I could see Blaine looking and grinning at me.

"You love me Kurt; that's why you put up with me. You can't imagine your life without me and you don't want life without me anyways." Blaine said,

"Doesn't explain why the rest of us put up with you." Chad remarked.

"You love me too. Don't even try to pretend you don't. You all loved me from the moment you met me." Blaine said as he turned around to look at the others in the van.

"Let's see- I met you right after you fell onto me after climbing on furniture… yep, I definitely loved you right away." Nick said.

"You shouldn't have walked so close to the couch. I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't kicked it." Blaine retorted.

"How was I supposed to know you would fall after I accidentally hit my foot?" Nick asked.

* * *

><p>"MAD HATTER TEAPOTS!" Blaine shrieked.<p>

"Good grief Blaine! We just ate lunch you idiot." Chad remarked.

"Blaine, you are seriously acting like Jeff." Wes remarked.

"Thank you." Jeff grinned.

"Not a compliment Jeff, not a compliment." Wes said without taking his eyes off the grinning Blaine.

"Mad Hatter teapots!" Blaine shouted again.

"Do you want us all to throw up? I don't want to throw up Blaine." I said.

"You won't throw up Kurt." Blaine said in what he thought sounded like a reassuring tone.

"I want to go on it." Jeff piped up.

"Of course you do Jeff." Thad remarked.

"Can we go on pleeeeaaassseeee?" Blaine asked. He started tugging on my arm and pulled a puppy face.

"Oh for goodness sake Blaine. Let's go. If I throw up though, I will kill you and we will break up." I said.

"Technically if you kill him, you are already broken up. You don't really need to clarify that." Chad pointed out.

"You are irritating." I informed Chad, who laughed.

"Let's go!" Blaine dragged me into the line for the ride. We waited about 10 minutes before we got on one of the teacups. Jeff and David joined us while the others got into another teacup.

"Blaine and Jeff, hands off that spinning wheel." David said. "JEFF! I am not joking when I say that you idiot."

"Seriously, do you want to make us all throw up?" I asked.

Jeff looked at me for a few moments before reaching over and spinning the wheel thing in the middle of the teacups. He didn't stop until everything was a blur. I closed my eyes so as not to end up getting sick from the spinning. Eventually the cup started to slow down and stopped. I opened my eyes and could see that David was pretty much sitting on top of Jeff.

"David! Get off me! Just because you might be gay, it doesn't mean that I am." Jeff protested.

"Oh my god. Enough with the gay jokes." Blaine snapped.

I could see that Blaine's, Jeff's and David's faces were tinged green. Blaine stepped out of the teacup first and promptly fell over.

"So dizzy." He moaned. "That's probably because you didn't close your eyes you idiot." Chad said coming over from his teacup. His face was a normal pink color and he was having no trouble walking. I got out of the teacup and I attempted to help Blaine up. He promptly fell over again nearly taking me with him. I grabbed onto the side of the teacup and managed to stay on my feet.

"Idiot." Wes came over and he and Chad helped Blaine up and once we cleared the ride area, they went over to a bench. Blaine leaned over and put his head on his hands. I rubbed his back for a few moments before he looked up.

"Jeff, I seriously hate you. I immensely hate you." Blaine moaned.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself." I said, looking at Jeff's smug face.

"Oh come on. You guys are all such downers. That was fun!" Jeff said, the smug look on his face falling away ever so slightly.

"Do you realize that all 4 of your faces are looking slightly green?" Nick asked.

David, Blaine and I all looked at Jeff at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I was just having fun. And none of us threw up so we are fine." Jeff protested.

* * *

><p>"BUZZ! WOODY! JESSIE!"<p>

"I take it Blaine feels better then." Nick remarked as Blaine dashed off to join the line of 8-year-olds waiting for the Toy Story characters.

"I knew Blaine could be immature but this day has just been over the top. I seriously thought he was going to buy those Mickey Mouse ears." Thad said.

"We still have two more days of this." Wes groaned.

"Those ears were completely atrocious and clashed with everything. I don't think Blaine could have found a worse pair. There was no way he was getting those. NO matter how man puppy faces he pulled." I clarified.

"You two totally missed out going on Haunted Mansion. I thought Wes was going to fall out of the car at certain parts." Chad said. "He nearly leapt on David's lap when the hitchhiker ghost was in our car."

"Still blaming Jeff for the fact that we had to miss some of those rides with you." I said.

"I did not!" Wes protested at Chad's statement. "Actually-"

I turned away from their arguing and watching Blaine in line. Jeff had joined him and I could see them having an animated conversation.

"I feel sorry for the people inside those costumes. They won't know what will hit them when those two reach the front of the line." Thad said. He was standing next to me, also looking at Blaine and Jeff and he was grinning.

"Wes, do you realize we are going to Salem right? Salem, Massachusetts? Where the witch trials happened. Where it is probably haunted and-"

"Yes Chad, I am extremely aware that we are going to Salem and that it is haunted. I am also aware that you and Jeff and probably David won't let me hear the end of it." Wes replied.

I listened to the conversation going on behind me before Thad asked me a question.

"Hey Kurt, is Blaine acting like how you will be in New York? Because if so, can I just silence you now?" Thad asked.

"I will not be squealing like a 5-year-old." I said. "I'm not a child like Blaine over there."

I was actually finding immature Blaine highly amusing since I didn't get to see this side of my boyfriend very often. I had certainly put my foot down at the Mickey Mouse ears but Blaine had still bought a stuffed Stitch, Mickey and Donald as well as a Prince Eric shirt. The t-shirt was pretty obnoxious but Jeff had managed to distract me while Blaine bought it.

"KURRRRRTTTT! Come take my picture!" Blaine's voice rose and I saw him attempting to jump into Woody's arms.

"Blaine! You can't do that!" I said hurrying over to get Blaine under control before the character attendant made him and Jeff leave the line.


End file.
